The ones without love
by gouald
Summary: To go thru life without any one to show you love or kindness. To see the true nature of people everyday. To be hated for existing in this world to be a Jinchikuri.NarutoXSakura romance.
1. It Begins

The Ones Without Love.  
The life a Jinchikuri

Disclamer: Dont own Naruto and dont want to.

Summary: What is the life a Jinchikuri must live. A happy life or a pitifull existense in the brinks of society. Were one is despised and hated for no apparent reason. The life of a hated beign that is the life of a Jinchikuri. The life of one named Naruto Uzamaki.

Ch 1 It Begins

It was a cold dark night filled with blood curdling screams of men and woman dieing at the feet of the hated bijuu Kyubii no Kitsume or the nine tailed fox. The blood lustful face of the demon would send most people running for there lives. But the one standing in front of him does not have that fear the fourth Hokage Arashi Kamaza the yodamaine hokage. A top the toad boss Ganabunta he faces off against the fox demon with no fear in his eye except for what he is about to do.

Arashi are you sure you want to do this. I am sure it is the only way Ganabunta we cannot kill the Kyubbi demon fox all we can do is seal it. But you know what the out come will be it means your death. I know but the longer i take to seal these wretched demon fox the more people will die in my village my people Konohama. Ok Arashi ready to go yes, but one thing before we get going are you sure you want to use your own child for this. I am sure my boy can take this responsobility on his shoulders he is my son no one else can handle this burden but him. You know what will happen to him do you not yes i do. He will be hated and despised for what he will be carring with in him the Kyubbi.

I trust my people will see beyond the demon and see my son for what he is a true hero. Ok if thats how you feel lets do it there is no going back after this. As ganabunta went rushing towards kyubbi Arashi was doing the hand sings to bring forth the shikigami death god. To do his bidding to rip the soul of the demon fox itself and bring and end to the bloody rampage it was bringing against konohama that night. As the seals were done and the jutsu was in place Arashi prepared himself for what was coming the end. As the Shikigami send his hand thru the fourth body and grasping the body of Kyubbi a darkness fell upon them darken than any night possible. It looked if they had fallen into the darkest depths of hell as the shikigami continued extracting the demons sould. Kyubbi remarked what is it you wretched human is trying to do you cannot defeat me or kill. Arashi said all i can do is seal you away for eternety fowelled demon trash. Kyubbi no you cannot do this to me i am the nine tail foxed the strongest demon of all time how can this be.

As the jutsu was almost complete a large storm of hellish red chakra enveloped into a small bundle held in arashi hand as the shikigami god finished extracting the soul of the demon fox kyubbi. A small scream escaped from a small crying child escaped as it knew from this point on there was no one to care for him he was alone. As his father saw his task was complete he thought what have i done to my son. He was proud of what he had done to save his village and family but in doing so he had comdemned his son to the life of a Jinchuriki of no love and anyone to care for him.

From this point on naruto was alone in the world not even a day old and this small boy had endured more pain and suffering than some people face in a life time. He had lost his father Arashi Kamaza and his mother Mia Uchiha giving birth to him. Poor boy no one left in his family but him.

On this day the birth of a child it is celebrated as a miracle of life a reason to rejoyce and celebrate. But not his naruto birth meant the end of the horrible mureder rampage of the Kyubbi that faithfull October 10 a day of death and destruction in Konoha. As Arashi student Kakashi Hatake aproched his location he could only hear the muffle cries of a young baby crying in the embrace of his dead father. Kakashi recognized what had happen and thought what a great lose we have suffer today. Many of our shinobi dead and now the lose of our greatest hokage ever Arashi Kazama. What am i going to do with his son know he has no one to care for him. As kakashi reached to pick up the crying boy a small note felt out and it read.

Dear Kakashi

My dear student if you have read this letter i have a request for you to follow. I want you to tell the Third hokage to say the Demon Kyubbi was slain this day. I want you to take care of my son Naruto take him to the Hokage and tell him i was not able to slay Kyubbi but seal him within my son Naruto. Tell Sarutobi to take care of my son and tell no one what truly occured to day that kyubbi was sealed with in him. Take special precautions to not reveal that Narutos parents truly were until he comes of age to understand and accept what has happen to me and my wife. KakashiLa you the task of watching my boy and raising him as best as possible. Name my son Naruto Uzamaki a hero indeed.

Signed Arashi Kazama Hokage

Authors note: what do you think of this fic so far i you think its badly written or to wordy please tell me i welcome all constructive critisim. No flamers this is my first fic and i am new to this. If you think there is a better way to go with the story tell me and i will gladly improve upon it. Thanks 


	2. The Choice

The ones without love

The Life of A Jinchiruki

Disclamer: I dont own Naruto.  
Ch 2 The Choice

As the young jounin read the letter he looked toward the lifeless body of his Hokage and sensei Arashi Kazama. What a waste to lose such a great man he gave his life and all to protect his home. As kakashi finished reading the letter he noticed some movement in the bundle the Hokage was holding in his hand. Kakashi thougth this must be the son of the hokage. What kind of future is in stored for you my young boy.

As kakashi reached for the young boy he carried him towards the hokage tower. The young fourteen year old jonin handed the letter to the thirds hokage sarutobi and read it. So this is Arashi Kazama and Mia Uchiha son poor lad what are we going to do with you. Hokage sama Kakashi asked i can raise and train the child as my own as my sensei asked of me. I am sorry Kakashi but you are to young for this kind of resposobility for you to be watching a new born child i am truly sorry. But sir it was the Yodamaine wish for me to raise him. Don't worry kakashi it will all be taken care of.

As young naruto started to cry out for kakashi to hold me. The jounin thought i hope all will be well from now on naruto. Kakashi thought to himself sensei i may not be able to live up to your last request but i will keep a close eye on your son.

3 Years Later:

Naruto was a loud energetic little boy running around the playground outside of the orphanage. Naruto was in horrible shape he wore ragged clothes he had a white t shirt that was to big for him to wear. He had a pair of torn blue shorts and no shoes what so ever. Naruto was not treated very well by the caretakers in the orphanage. Naruto was not properly fed and had no real toys to play with. None of the other children would play with him because they all said he was a demon and a mistake. Naruto did not understand i am a monster, demon a mistake. The three year old didnt understand what they called him a monter he thougth what did i do to them. The days and nights were all the same for him every day. He got yelled at hit and pushed down on the ground for no reason. Why did they all hate me for were is my mom and dad that was all the litte 3 year old thought as he went to sleep every night.

Octobe 10:

The day had arrived it was October 10 the day that Kyuby no Kitsune attacked the Hidden Leaf village exactl three years ago. This was the night that changed the young Kyuby containers life. As the day started it was just like any other Naruto wakes up to a living hell everyone staring at him and glaring at him.  
As he approched one of the caretakers to get some breakfest all he got was a punch to the face. The woman just said happy birhtday you little bastard as Naruto fell on his back after receiving a hit to the face he just cried out loud. As the woman grabbed him and shook him she just said get your things and get the hell out and never come back here ever again. As Naruto got the message to get out the orphanage staff just chased him out on to the streets of Konohama. Naruto just ran crying what did i do. A woman heard the young boys crying what wrong little one as the woman was reaching down to comfort the little boy. She saw the the blond hair blue eyes and distincive whiskers marks its the demon child she screamed out loud his come back to destroy us all. As it was October 10 the day of Kyuubis attack on Konoha every one was on edge that day as they remenised about the tragedy that fell on them that horrible day. Everyone heard the woman cry and rushed to her thinking she must have had a nervous breakdown or something.

But then they realized what was the cause of her scream it was the Kyuubis container right there in front of them. It was Naruto as the people gave chase to the small blond child what did i do. Every single civilian and low ranking genin and chunin were giving off killer intent towards the young boy they were chasing lets kill him.

As they chased Naruto all over Konaha they created a loud ruckus so even more people started chasing the young blonde. As the mob finally had chased Naruto into dead end alley they finally stoped screaming lets kill the little bastard demon fox make him pay for all our love ones deaths. Naruto felt scared why him always him as the first punch connected with narutos stomach he fell down on the cold cement floor. Gasping for air naruto tried to get up only to be pushed down to the floor and started being beated to bloody pulp. As Naruto received punches and kicks to his face and body he cried out in pain saying help me help some one. But no one ever came to his rescue until today. The scream for help from the young child was answered but not by some one by what he contained within his small body the Fox Demon. As aura of pure evil red Chakra covered the small child all over. As his blue cerelean evey turned into demonic slit red eyes a large chakra spike was felt by all shinobi around Konoha. They all thought it the kyuubi it must have been released. The Third Hokage and his ANBU squad members all felt it the seal it must have failed and the Kyuubi has been freed. As the Hokage and ANBU rushed to the scene of the chakra spike.

The Fox Demon had take over the young boy body and took full control over his vessel saying in a sadistic manner. Have you all come to see me on my birthday this day as the frightened civilians ran for there lives the shinobi on the scene said kill the dame demon. As the Shinobi ran forth they performed the Katon fireball jutsu consuming the young boys body in complete flames. As the shinobi finished there initial on slaugth they thought we did it we kill the demon at last. As the flame and smoke cleared they realised the attack had done no damage what so ever to the demon child. His red chakra shield had protected him from the initial attack. The Demon just said it my turn as Red Chakra claws came swooping down upon the shinobi in the alley it crushed several of them killing them instantly. As the screaming shinobi cried out in pain as they lay diening in the alley the other ninja stood there ground around the demon boy as they called him. Performing several Katon Fire ball justsu and Shuriken Shadow clone justsu as a counter attack against Naruto it didnt even face him. Kyuubi just laughed at there pathedic attempt to kill the might Bijju Kyuubi no Kitsune. You cannot hurt me by i can kill you all.

As the Hokage and his ANBU guard were coming closer to the scene of the attack on Naruto and thus on the counter attack by the Kyuubi. Hatake Kakashi returning from a mission to the Hidden Mist Village the young Jounin felt the Chakra spike as he entered the gates of the village. It cannot be Kyuubi is back but how can that be Naruto is he okay is all he could think. As the Hokage came upon his scene surrounded by ANBU and Military police of Kohoha to face the on coming threat of the Kyuubi container Naruto.

The Hokage said prepare yourselves he we go. Running thru several hand signs the Hokage screamed out Earth Style: Great Mud Swap Jutsu. As the surrouding area turned to a giant swap the Kyuubi container was trapped and slowed down some. The ANBU and Military Police prepared themselves to kill the young boy in front of them. They asked the old Hokage Sarutobi sir how do you want us to attack him sir.

As Kakashi was arriving on the scene he heard what the ANBU and Konoha Military Police were saying and immediately ran thru a set of hand signals screaming out chidori. Standing in front of the Hokage and assembled ANBU and Konoha Military Police (The Uchiha). Kakashi said Hokage-sama i cannot allow you all to kill this young child sir. Hokage you must remember the oath i am under from the Fourth Hokage sir. As the assembled Anbu and Military Police saw what Kakashi was doing they said traitor, demon lover get out of the way or we will kill you. Kakashi just raised his Chidori with his Hiatie raised over his left eye with his three tome red sharingan blazing said come at me. For you will not harm a hair on Uzamaki Naruto while i am here.

As the angry Uchiha activated there sharingans and were about to charge Hatake Kakashi standing in there way of the demon. The Third Hokage just said all of you stand down we will not be killing the boy. The child is innocent he is not the Demon Fox he is only its container. The Uchihas just said so what are we to do about the demon standing in front of us sir we can not just allow it to destroy our village and kill us all.

Of course we are not going to allow this to happen the Hokage said Yamato come here i need you to perform your demon sealing technique know while the Naruto is still trapped in the mud. Yes Hokage-sama as the ANBU Captain Yamato ran towards Naruto to seal the demon fox Chakra and calm him down. The young Naruto fell to his knees falling to a quiet slumber in Yamatos arms the Hokage immediately took the child to the Hokage Tower were he would be safe from the vengeful eyes of the people of Konohama on this most bloody day.

The Hokage immediately ordered all ANBU to follow him. Sarutobi immediately ordered the Military police to clean up the area and contain the situation from getting out of hand and not to alert the rest the village to what had happen here. The MP immediately took to there task they rounded every single person that saw the whole thing and took them under arrest.

As the Hokage took Naruto he said Kakashi come with me we have something we need to talk about Hai Hokage-sama kakashi responded. As the group of ANBU and the Hokage made there way to the Hokage tower Sarutobi immediately ordered them to guard the tower and wait for him outside of his office. As the Hokage entered his office he said Kakashi, Yamato come into my office with Naruto beign carried by Yamato.

We need to discuss what were going to do with Naruto and on what happen today.

Authors Note: This is were i am ending the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it i am sorry for putting it in block form but i am using notepad to write this fan fic. I am going to try to make every ch at least around 1500 to 3000 words long so as not to bore you all. The fight scenes my not be to good but in new to this. So if you want better fight scenes review the story and tell what you want to see and read in this story.

On the next chapter i will set up naruto future home and explain his heritage and how he will inter act with his clan the uchiha. Hope you enjoyed as much as i wrote it.


	3. Home

The Ones Without Love

The Life of a Jinkuichi

Disclamer: Dont own Naruto

Ch 3 Home

As the meeting between the Hokage and his two subordinates began to discuss what measures were to be taken regarding the young Jinkuichi Uzamaki Naruto. Hokage-sama what do you plan to do with young Naruto asked Kakashi asked in a concerned tone. Well Kakashi said Sarutobi i plan on sending the young boy back to the orphanage there is no were else i can put the boy at this moment. As of now the ANBU and Military Police have contained the news about the Kyuubi being realised and the deaths of all those shinobi. But sir it was not Narutos fault that happened if they had not kicked Naruto out of the orphanage in the first place none of this would have happend in the first place sir. But Kakashi what else can i do about it i can not take Naruto in under my care if the village and the council see my actions of giving Naruto special treatement they will overthrow me and replace me with some one else as Hokage. I doubt that if a new Hokage is appointed they will be so kind towards Naruto as i have been. I know its not fair for Naruto to go thru all of this but it must be this way for now. I am truly sorry Kakashi but i cannot do as the Fourth asked of you.

But Hokage-sama you must let care for the boy if you leave him in the hands of the people in the orphanage all Naruto will no is hate, anger and lonelyness. Please sir let me take him in i will do what ever it will take to care for the boy to raise him and protect him from harm. If you allow the villagers to get there hands on Naruto he will be killed out right he would not stand a chance. The wakening of the Kyuubi proves to me if Naruto is left on his own the demon will take over his body more and more every time Naruto is in danger and it will consume his mind and soul. All that will happen is Naruto being hurt and more villagers might get killed if the Kyuubi is ever realised like this. Allow me to take in Naruto allow me to teach him the way of the Shinobi and maybe with training Naruto may be able to control the demon within him so as to prevent another day like this from ever happening again. As the discussion was coming along a small boy started to squirm as Yamato was holding on to Naruto he started to come to and awoke to the Hokagand Kakashi discussion over him. Naruto did not understand what are you talking about not letting something like today ever happening again.

Kakashi thougth the boy does not remember anything of what he did today. Naruto what happend to you today the young boy was asked by the silver haired jounin. What i can remember from this morning was waking up in the orphanage like every day being stared and glared at by every one. But what suprised me today was the lady that usually gives me food said happy birhtday demon and then punched me in my face. Then all the caretakers in the orphanage just chased me out and told me never to come back ever again. As i ran from them i was stoped by a nice woman that asked me why i was crying and then she screamed demon and everyone started chasing me thru the village until they cornered me into and alley. Then they started punching and hitting until i fell to the floor and then it went all black i remember screaming some one help over and over again. But no one answered but then i felt something cold and bad come over me and then i dont remember nothing but waking up right now.

So Naruto do you know any of the things that happened before you blacked out and then woke up. No i cannot remember any thing who are you asked the boy. My name is Kakashi Hatake and this is my friend Yamato we rescued you from the crowd that was chasing you Naruto. Thank you said the young blond boy but why did you help no one else ever has why did you save asked the boy with puzzled look in his face. That is our duty we are shinobi we protect the weak and innocent. But other men or shinobi that look like you have chased me and beaten me and have never helped me why did you. Well i cannot answer that said kakashi. Ok Naruto that is enough with the questions now we must discuss about were you are going to stay with since you dont want to go back to the orphanage.

So were am i to stay old man said Naruto to the old Hokage well Naruto it seems that Kakashi has taken a likeing to you he wants you to live with him at his home. Why Naruto asked your not going to hurt me or something trying to get me all alone so you can beat me and hurt me like the others naruto said. No no its nothing like that Naruto said the old Hokage Kakashi is just like you he had no family when he was young like you he just wants to help you out. Why didnt you have a mom and a dad did they leave you or did they die. Well Naruto i did have parents until the age of six my mother and father died during the great war they were shinobi and died in the line of duty protecting our village of Konoha.

So why do you want me to live with you do you want to be my dad or something. Well no Naruto i want to be your friend i see in you great potential in becoming one of the greatest shinobi this village has ever seen. That is why i want you to live with me were you will be protected from any harm. I dont want you to hate the village and the people that live here they just dont understand how truly special you are naruto that is why from this day on you will live with me Kakashi Hatake i will teach you all i know and help you become a great shinobi of our village.

Is that ok with you Naruto would you like to live Kakashi asked the Hokage to the excited three year old blonde yep that sounds like a great idea old man. But will i have to go back to the orphonage if Kakashi gets tired of me and dosent want me any more. No Naruto i will never get tired of you i will always be there for you no matter what said Kakashi to the startled three year old boy. But why go thru all the trouble of being my care taker no one else but the old man has ever shown me any kindness before why you is there some thing your not telling me.

No Naruto its nothing like that you can trust me i have the best intentions to you i want to be your protector so one day you will be the protector of Konoha. Ok that sounds like fun but how will the people outside treat me any better or will they hate me like always. I dont know how they will treat you naruto but at least you wont be alone any more said Kakashi.

So its setteled you will be narutos new caretaker i will draw up the paper work for you to official become Narutos new guardian Kakashi ok said kakashi to the old Hokage. Kakashi do i have to call you dad from now on said the happy grining naruto not if you dont want to naruto you can call me what ever you want from now on its ok. Okay said Naruto it think i will call you Kakashi sensei.

So now that every thing is set up will you be takeing naruto home yes Hokage-sama but first what are you going to do in the future if Naruto asks you about his parents and the posobility of him having the sharingan as well. Well Hokage-  
sama i think that is why Arashi sensei asked me to take care of Naruto as best as possible. Narutos mother Mia Uchiha did not want her son Naruto to become part of the Uchiha clan she was affraid they would not accept him because of who his father was and he was not pure blooded Uchiha like the rest of her clan. Since i am the only one out side of the Uchiha clan that posseses the Sharingan Arashi sensei thought i would be best suited to take care of naruto in the future.

The fourth Hokage was a wise man to ask you to care for his son he saw what would possibly become of his son. Very well Kakashi make all necesary preperations to take care of Naruto you just have become a Father hope you are sure what kind of responsobility your getting your self in to. Hai Hokage-sama.

As Kakashi said his farewells to the Hokage and Yamato he grabbed Naruto by the hand and told him are you ready to go home. Kakashi looked into narutos shining face and realised how happy the boy was now that he had some place to call home and some one to call family.

As Kakashi left the Hokage tower Yamato the ANBU Captain said Hokage-sama do you want us to keep a close eye on the boy and Kakashi to make sure the demon is not realised by accident again. Yes of course said the old Sarutobi what do you want us to do to all the civilians and shinobi we arrested today. I want you and the ANBU to block there memories of everything that happened today. What about the council and the dead shinobi the Kyuubi no Kitsune killed if the council ask or there families tell them they die on A rank mission carrying out a vital mission for the sake of the Village they will be honored as heroes if any one asks Hai Hokage-sama said Yamato to the Hokage and vanished in a swirl of leaves.

As Naruto and Kakashi made there way thru the village to the Konoha shopping center to pick Naruto some new clothes. The people were glaring daggers at the young boy and his new guaradian as they walked thru the streets. Naruto said to Kakashi i am sorry for all of this Kakashi sesei its all my fault but why i dont know why they hate me.  
Its ok Naruto its not your fault as long your with me no one will hurt you know what would you like for your birthday what do you want to eat and what kind of clothes would you like me to get you .

As the pair made there way to a clothing store Naruto noticed outside the store the most peculiar little girl he had ever seen she had pink hair and the most beautiful emarld green eyes you had ever seen. Naruto just kept looking at the little girl as she past him by with her mother and father. Kakashi noticed as Naruto kept starring at this little girl seeign as how his young new son was staring with intrest at the pink haired girl Kakashi figured maybe its time for the boy to make some new friends. As Kakashi ran thru some quick seals he performed a genjutsu on Narutos face concealing the trade mark whiskers on his face so as not to alarm any adults into screaming at the boy for being a demon container and scarring the young pink haired girl. After Kakashi was done performing his jutsu on Naruto he asked would you like to make friends with that like girl Naruto yes he answered.

Okay lets ask her what her name is. Kakashi approached the family and asked excuse me sir can i ask what is your daughters name its seems my son has intrest in your young girl. And who is your son asked the pink haired girl father my name is Hatake Kakashi and my young sons name is Hatake Uzamaki Naruto. Your son is not the demon is he no sir he just has the last name like him as you can see he has no whisker mars on his face. O i see my name is Haruno Seisho and my wife name is Haruno Keiko and our young daughter is Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you all this is my son Hatake Naruto. Nice to meet you all said Naruto to the Haruno family this is our daughter Sakura nice to meet you Naruto. Well it seems my young boy really likes your daughter would it be to much if my boy would play with your daugther some time. See i am away on missions mostly during the day and my young boy has no one to play with since my wife died when my boy was young.

That is fine Hatake san we would enjoy our daughter having a friend to play with that would be fine. Well thank you for accepting my son and my self as acquaintances of yours until we meet again arigato Haruno sans. Kakashi sensei why did you lie to them well Naruto didnt you like that little girl well yes shes pretty well now we could just tell them who you were now can we well no. Okay thats good from now on you will Hatake Naruto Uzamaki my son but i though you didnt want to be my dad. Well i am your new guardian so i am your new dad but you dont have to call me dad if you dont want to but around people other than me, you and the Hokage i am your father how does that sound son. Wow i have a new home and a dad this is to good to be true Naruto thought to himself as he answered Hai Kakashi sensei.

Authors Note: I am going to leave at here for the moment now Naruto has some one and Kakashi can full fill his promise to his sensei Arashi Kazama. The next chapter i am going to skip it to the point of the Uchiha massacre so that will start at the academy and Naruto may activate his sharingan in these or the next chapter. Hope you liked it i have gotten over 400 hits on my story thas really great but i only got a 3 reviews so far so please review it and tell me what you think of my fanfic if you dont like it tell me i need critisim so i can write a great story all are welcome to review.


	4. The Loss

The ones without Love

The life of a Jinkunchi

Disclamer: Dont own Naruto

Ch 4 The Loss

Four Years Later:

Naruto had his ups and downs with his new care taker Hatake Kakashi it was strange at first for the young blonde to feel welcomed every time he was with Kakashi at home. Naruto still received the occasional glare and being talked behind his back those days of beatings and being called a demon were almost a thing of the past for him. Kakashi kept his word he protected him against all harm aimed at the young demon container. No one dare bring on the wrath of the most powerful jounin in the Hidden leaf village Hatake Kakashi.

As the years went by Kakashi taught the young naruto a special genjutsu to use around the village when he was on his own just so he could play with the other children and not scare them of by covering up his whiskers on his face. With the proper name change Naruto had finally achived what he never thought possible he had a friend the little girl he liked Haruno Sakura.

Over the months Naruto had spent outside of the orphanage living with Kakashi had been great for the little boy he finally understood there was another way to live life. Were he did not have to fear for his life and feel pain, anger. hate all the time as he had a few months earlier.

Kakashi asked Naruto do you want to go to the park and see if we can find your little girlfriend Sakura.

Sure thing Kakashi sensei Naruto had not gotten used to the idea of calling Kakashi dad he still felt acward in calling someone dad. He never had used that word in a sentence before in his life.

Kakashis felt weird being called Kakashi sensei by the young boy all the time they were alone. In public Naruto called him Father.

As Naruto and his new father Kakashi made there way to the park to play/ train to be a shinobi it was always a game revolving around training for the young boy.

Naruto dont forget to aply the genjutsu i taught you okay. Hai Kakashi sensei Naruto yelled.

Naruto applied his genjutsu so as to appear as a normal child would to blend in and be accepted by the others. Hi Sakura were the first words the young boy said as he approached the sand box. With a happy smile on his face.

"Hi Naruto" Is what Naruto heard Sakura speaking to him. How are you doing today ready to play in the sand box.  
Sure lets get started. Naruto had become fast friends with Sakura over the previous months Sakura really didnt have any one else to play other than Naruto.

After Kakashi and his young son Naruto introduced themselves to the Haruno family things started to go off without a hitch. The Harunos and Hatakes got along great the kids enjoyed each other company and the adults enjoyed one another.

As Kakashi spoted mrs Haruno Keiko sitting by the bench he approched her. How you doing today Keiko. O just fing Kakashi how is your little boy doing so far Hes doing just fine i see he really enjoys playing with your daughter Sakura what a lovely young girl she is. No wonder my boy likes her so much its all her ever talks about is her.

O really maybe they should get married some day and we can all become family hu Kakashi.

Thats a little far into the future don you think keiko Haruno for our little kids to be making plans for marriage.

As Naruto and Sakura were busy playing with the sand they didnt notice a dark hair boy coming into the park with and older boy on his back.

Naruto asked who is that boy with the dark hair ridding piggy back on that older boy. "I dont know answered Sakura looking puzzled at Naruto. " Lets ask my mommy or your daddy Naruto they should know who he might."

Okay answered Naruto as they both approached the bench were there parents were talking to one another. Mommy who is that dark haired boy to do you know who he is mommy asked Sakura. No sweetie i dont know who he is answered Haruno Keiko.  
Mr Hatake do you know who the dark hair boy is asked Sakura with a small gigle escapeing in her laugh.

Actually i know who they are there the sons of Fugaku Uchiha head of there clan. Who are the Uchiha dad asked Naruto.

Well son they are a very inportant clan in the Hidden Leaf Village they are the Military Police of Konoha and are the holders of the Sharingan. This is the Sharingan that i have in my left eye you see Naruto and sakura.

So does that mean you and Naruto are part of the Uchiha clan Mr Hatake asked Sakura with a serious face.

No Sakura me and my son are not part of the Uchiha clan i received the Sharingan from a friend of mine that fell on one of our missions in the great war said Kakashi.  
What was his name of your friend dad asked Naruto. "My friends name was Obito Uchiha".

Okay hey sakura want to go say hello to that boy sure that might be fun. As Sakura and Naruto approached Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha they both said hello how are you guys doing. My name is Naruto Hatake and this is my friend Sakura Haruno nice to meet you.  
Hello there i am Itachi Uchiha and this is my little brother Sasuke. Sasuke would you like to play with us asked Naruto.

No said Sasuke i have better things to do than play with you guys i have to train and become strong like my brother.  
Come Sasuke play with them said Itachi i need a break come on. Okay okay said Sasuke .  
So what are you guys playing o were just building a sand castle that all they both answered.

Hello there Hatake Senpai greeted Itachi. How do you do Itachi this here is my friend Haruno Keiko. How do you do maam answered Itachi coldly.

So is that your boy and girl mrs. Haruno asked Itachi. " O no just the pink haired girl is mine the little blonde boy belongs to Kakashi didnt you now that answered Keiko Haruno".

I did not know you had a son Kakashi senpai looking a little puzzled towards the ANBU capatin Hatake Kakashi.

This puzzled Itachi how can Kakashi have a son that looks nothing like him hes blonde and blue eyed while Kakashi has silver hair and dark eyes. It crossed in Itachis mind these is not his son at all but whos it may be a Yamanaka but they have had no son in the past generation. The only other blondes in the whole of Konoha was either Tsunade of the Sannin or the Fourth Hokage. If these young Naruto boy is the son of the Fourth than that might make him an Uchiha as seeing how my aunt Mia Uchiha was secretly married to him he may be my own blood.

With one mere comment the annalitical mind of Itachi figured one of the blondes secrets he was an Uchiha by birth and may one day posses the Sharingan.

As the young Naruto looked at the dark brooding Itachi Uchiha he could not have grasped how this one boy will forever alter both Naruto and Sasuke lives forever. Both Sakura and Naruto enjoyed playing with the young Uchiha Sasuke he finaly started acting like a young boy enjoying the company of others his own age.

As the years went by both Naruto and Sakura had become good friends they managed to make friends with many children in the park. But Naruto had to keep secret the fact that he was the container of Kyuubi no Kitsune the nine tail fox demon. Narutos father Kakashi Hatake had warned him many times to never go outside without actvating his genjutsu to cover his whiskeres marks that marked him as a demon container.

It has been many years and Naruto finaly was being accepted as a normal every day child like any other. The painfull memories of the orphanage daily beatings being called a demon a monster a beast every day during his painfull short life that was now behind him now.

He was finaly happy with his family his new father and his grand father the third Hokage he had a family all to himself.

2 Years later:

It was after Narutos fifth birthday party that his father Hatake Kakashi had thrown for the young blonde inviting all of his little friends to the party that his happiness for the moment would be interupted by a cursed event.

While one day in the park Naruto was caring out a special traning excersise Kakashi had taught him to learn to control chakra and to manifest his abilities even further than a child at his age should. But beign that he is a direct decendent of the fourth Hokage and Uchiha Kakashi expected more out of his adopted son.

It was a late night in the park Naruto had spent the whole of the day traning with running laps and climbing up trees using only his chakra this was dificult enough for genin twice his age much less for a five year old child. But Naruto Uzamaki Hatake did not know the meaning of giving up.

Narutos Father was busy today he was busy over seeign the signing of a truce between the Hidden Cloud Village and Hidden Leaf Village bringing and end to years of war and tensions between Lightning country and Fire Country. As the day went along it was nothing special about it the day just went by until Naruto noticed that Sakura and her mom Keiko Haruno were out and about this late at night.

Keiko said to Naruto what are you doing out here so late at night in the middle of the park by your self does your dad know your out here alone.

Yes Mrs. Haruno it was my dads idea for me to come out here and train while he was out working this day.

What kind of irresposobile father is Hatake Kakashi letting his only son training in the middle of the night in a park by himself. Keiko Haruno said i an angry tone.

As Naruto was about to defend his father a large explosion shocked them in place as they all saw. A cloud jounin shooting out a Raiton blast at a presuing Hyugga guard killing him as he gave chase after the Cloud Jounin. He was kidnapping the Hyugga Heiress Hinata Hyugga in order to steal the secret of the Byakugan kekke genkai.

As the Cloud shinobi made his way thru the park he saw the two kids and woman in his path charging at them with a fully charged Raiton at them as the explosion blasted the group back. Naruto noticed an injured Sakura and a bleeding Keiko Haruno lieign on top of her young daughter.

Naruto was mostly unharmed but when he saw his best friend and her mother laying on the grass in pain and suffering something snapped inside the young boy mind. The evil red chakra had returned turning those cerurelan blue eyes into evil demonic black slit eyes.

Kyuubi no Kitsune So after two years i am finaly released.  
But this time the fox did not take over the young containers body completly Naruto was still partly in control of his own faculties this time.

Who are you asked the confused young blonde.  
I am the Great Demon Kyuubi no Kitsune the Nine Tail Fox.  
But what are you doing inside of me. I was sealed in your body over five years ago by the damn Fourth Hokage Arashi Kazama when i was attacking this pathedic village of yours,

But why have i never felt you inside of me before until now. Because the seal prevented me from taking over your body and kept me dormint inside of your mind until you lose control of yourself and become extremely angry like now.

So what good do you do me fox because of you its the reason why so many people have hated me isnt. Why they called me demon child and a monster its all because of you.'

Yes its because of me but i can help you take revenge upon the one that hurt you beloved girl over there. What do you say kid let me help get your revenge upon this fool.

Okay fox i agree lets hurt this monster for what he did to Sakura and her mom. With and evil grin comming onto to the boys face and a laught so evil it would cause all that heard it black out from the curdling sound it made.

With the chakra spike comming of the young demon container and killer intent the cloud shinobi said what kind of a monser are you. And Naruto answered the one that is going to kill you for what you have done this day.

Putting his price done the Hyuuga girl on the floor the Cloud Shinobi powered up another Raiton heading directly towards Naruto with the intent of killing him. But without a single strike the Demon Container simply tore him to pieces with his Red Chakra claws completly decapitating the Cloud Shinobi in the process.

As blood squited out of the neck of the lifeless cloudn shinobi it covered Naruto from head to toe covering Sakura and her mother and Hinata with blood. As the Hiashi Hyuuga and branch family members approched the scene that be fell there eyes they just said the Demon Fox has returned.

Authors Note: I will end chapter 4 here but chapter five will be out soon in two days at best. I hope you guys enjoyed the story i have written so far. So Please review my story as often as possible i want to get ideas for future chapters. So give your point of view thank so REVIEW as much as possible.


	5. The Loss 2

The ones without love The life of a Jinchiuuriki

Disclamer: Dont own Naruto

Ch 5 The Loss 2

As the Hyuugas in there astonishement at what appeared in front of them as a dark memory from there collective past.  
The burning red chakra those dark slit eyes as the spawn of hell had just emerged from the bowels of hell as the blood curdling scream of the Kyuubi reaped thru collective conciesness. The Hyuuga man in there fright took several steps back as to think even the stoic Hyuuga clan are nothing next to this demons power.

"What is the meaning of this". Hiashi Hyuuga said with a wide open mouth.  
Did the fourth Hokage not slay the demon fox as we were led to believe by the Sandamaine Hokage 

With a mighy roar the Kyuubi no Kitsune made his presence know. "Tremble mortal you are no match for Hyuuga Hiashi you are nothing but a mere worm to be you pathedic mortal."

As anger spread thru the stoick Hyuuga clan leaders face. Gripping his fist in anger Hiashi took a taijustsu stance of the Hyuuga clan the Gentle fist. As Hiashi took his stance all of the Branch family members took there leaders example and prepared themselves to do battle with the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"Prepare demon for you are about to face death at the hands of the Hyuuga clan." With those words said only one thing was left to do Byakugan.

As the lavender pupilis eyes of the Hyuuga with bulging veins on the sides of there temples activated there was only one thing in there sites the demon container.

As Hiashi prepared himself to do his sixty four palms strike. Hiashi first strike landed dead on target only to be repeled by the Kyuubis red chakra shield burning Hiashis hand in the process. With a bloody scream Hiashi deactivated his Byakugan and taking a few steps backwards analyzing the burnt flesh of his hand.

How is it possible to destroy this monster if one cannot even touch the foul beast? Thought Hiashi Hyuuga to himself as he thought of a plan to defeat the wretched demon fox laughing in front of him.

As the Hyuuga prepared themselves for a counter attack against the demon fox. The fox beat them to the punch with a nearly invisible strike from the demon chakra claw. The Hyuuga were taken by suprised but were saved by Hiashis quick motion in performing a Juuken thus protecting them in a chakra shield.

With a suprising smirk coming of the demon fox face he thought intresting a mere human was able to repel my attack this may be some fun.

At the mere mention of the demon comment towards the actions taken by Hiashi Hyuuga a few moments prior to the demons comment. The anger coming of Hiashi face meant one thing and only one thing prepare for another attack.

The formation was set with out a word the eight Hyuuga formed themselves into and octagon preparing to use there ultimate clan technique the Five Hundred and Twelve palms strike. Even a demon chakra network can survive the Five hundred and twelve palms strike technique.

As the technique was carried out by the Hyuuga clan man a small little girl started to move from her dazzed state. As her emrald green eyes open to the site that encompising the area around her a suprising discovery stunned her. In front of her a blood thirsty monster engualfed in blood soaked red chakra stood her best friend Naruto.

She thought how can these be. Her little mind tried to make sense of the situation she found herself in. "How can Naruto a sweet and innocent boy she new and loved can turn into such a terrifying monster. In her shock Sakura, noticed as the Hyuuga clan men charged towards Naruto form trying to kill him.

As the attack made contact with Naruto demon form a large explosion thru everybody back as a rolling cloud of smoke an debri covered the area. As the Hyuuga came to there feet they noticed that during the attack they were succesful in blocking all the chakra points in the demons body but to there astonishment the demon did not die it merely was replaced by Naruto.

As the Hyuuga looked at the boy with big blue cerulean eyes stood in front of them he asked what is going on. To there astonishment the boy had no memory of what had just happened during the battle with the Hyuuga.

The Hyuuga in there inten of killing the boy in front of them for mocking there clan were prepared to strike the boy dead were he stood. But were stopped not by ANBU or the Hokage or the boys father. But by the sound of there clan leader Hyuuga Hiashi falling to the ground with a loud thud.

As the seven horrified Hyuuga Branch Family members tried to tend to there lord Hiashi. They asked " are you okay lord Hyuuga speak to us lord Hyuuga what do we do." As there questions went unanswered they were brought out of there thoughts when there lord Hyuuga said." How powerful is that boy demon he survived our clans most powerful technique he should be dead." 

As the injured Hiashi examined himself for any injury what so ever did he realised that he could not see from one of his white lavender eyes any more. To his dismay did he realised that the explosion of the Fox chakra had claimed his right eye. No more could the Hyuuga leader look at others with such bold smirks and comments of beign better than others any more. The young demon fox boy had brought down the Hyuuga leader down to the realm of the mortals with the lose of his right eye.

With shear terror the Hyuuga gathered there leader and the young heiress did they take there leave back to the Hyuuga compound.

As Naruto scanned the area noticing the destruction around him did he noticed a crying Sakura sitting slumped over her mothers injured body. Naruto could see the tears rolling of those rosy pink cheeks of Sakura Harunos face. As Naruto approched the crying Haruno did he noticed as Naruto got closer to the girl the more she trembled in fear of him.

He asked "whats wrong Sakura did something scary happened to you." She simply answered you.

With a puzzled look on Naruto face. ME! "What did i do that scared you so much Sakura"

"You killed that man over there that attacked me and my mommy."

How could i have killed him Sakura i dont have that type of power to do anything of the sort like killing a ninja.

"You do have that type of power" answered Sakura trembling in fear. Narruto you protected me and my mommy and that little black haired girl from the bad man. But you became a monster drenching in blood you scared me Naruto.

I dont want to see you any more you scare me to much. Your a monster a demon how can you be so gentle and so menacing at the same time.

"But Sakura i am not a demon or a Monster i am your friend i love and value our frienship to much."

But Naruto you single handely defeated a cloud jounin and almost defeated and killed the leader of the Hyuuga clan. What kind of child holds that kind of power and bloodlust? Asked Sakura to Naruto with a cold stare towards the young blond.

And Naruto just answered i dont know.

I am going to leave the ch 5 as cliff hanger. Should Sakura end her friendship with Naruto here and now or should they remain friends and keep the whole fight with hyuuga and cloud ninja secret. You tell me the first 5 review i get on this chapter will determine the relationship between Naruto and Sakura in the future chapters.

Thanks to every one of the people that took the time to review my first fan fic. I truly appreciate the fact that you actually like the way i am developing each character and thank you for your help full hints on how to write the story.

Thanks to their controbutions from:  
kabata4life Krymsom Gnosismaster dbzgtfan2004 ChaosLink

Thank a lot you guys. 


	6. Death Knell

The Ones without Love The life of a Jinchuukiri

Disclamer: Dont own Naruto

Ch 6 Death Knell

As Naruto fell to his knees in fear of what Sakura had just asked. That what kind of child has that type of power and Naruto just i dont know.

To Narutos fear of losing his best and dearest friend in the world Sakura. As the Hyuugas retreated from the short and bloody battle between the Kyuubi no Kitsune and the Hyuuga clan. Started arriving ANBU black ops with Third Hokage in tail asking what just had happened. To the ANBU surprise there laid the body of the decapitaded Cloud Jounin they were chasing.

The Hokage asked Naruto what just had happened to the Cloud Jounin and to Hyuuga girl. As Naruto was about to answer that it was him that had killed the Cloud Jounin out of no where Sakura answered for him.

"Hokage sir the Cloud Jounin attacked both Naruto, my mommy and me." Sakura answered but luckily the Hyuuga clan leader and his men managed to kill the Cloud Jounin and managed to rescue the little girl the man had with him.

"Very well gather the body and head for the Hokage Tower." "Yes Sir" answered the ANBU in unison all at once.  
As the ANBU caried out the Hokages orders with blinding speed.The Hokage asked Nartuo are you all right. How about you Sakura are you and your mother ok.

"Yes sir we are both okay thank you for your concern" answered the little pink haired girl. Naruto do you think you can escort both Sakura and Keiko Haruno back to there home. "Yes sir i will do as you ask"

As the Hokage took he's leave of the park, Naruto turned to Sakura with a puzzled look on his face. "Why didn't you tell them it was me who killed the Cloud Jounin and attacked the Hyuuga". Because Naruto i don't want to lose you as my friend because of what happened to you when you protected us.

"But Sakura i am a dangerous monster i could have killed all of you". "But you didn't kill us Naruto you only killed the Cloud Jounin and attacked the Hyuuga just to protect us." If it wasn't for you my mommy and i would be dead right now.

"So thank you Naruto for being there to save me." And with that a shocked Naruto received a kiss on his right cheek from the girl he admired Sakura Haruno.

"Your welcomed" studered Naruto. So lets get you and your mom home. Sakura i don't think i can carry your mom home shes to big for me to carry. Out of no where a puff of smoke revealed Narutos father Hatake Kakashi standing right in front of the pair of kids.

"Do you guys want some help carrying keiko home." Sure thing answered Naruto to his father. After dropping Sakura and Keiko back home to a shocked Seisho Haruno. "What happened to my wife and daughter" asked Seisho Haruno. "Daddy we were all attacked by a Cloud Jounin trying to kidanppe a young Hyuuga girl, but we were saved by her dad."

I see are you all ok. Yes we are thanks to the Hyuuga we are all ok. " Thank you Kakashi and Naruto for bringing back my wife and daughter safely."

No problem answered Kakashi. So now we will take our leave, let's go Naruto. "Yes sir" answered Naruto.

"So Naruto tell me what really happened"  
"Well when i was training in the park like you told me." I saw Sakura and her Mom coming towards me. When all of a sudden a cloud ninja came out of no where and attacked with some jutsu called Raiton. The hit knocked out mrs. Harutno and injured Sakura. But i was ok but that triggered in me to release the demon fox. When the fox came out it didn't completely take full control of me like last time. This time i was partially in control of the demons chakra. Toghether we managed to kill the Cloud ninja.

"But then the Hyuuga started attacking me for no reason what so ever." They thought i was going to kill the girl the Cloud ninja kidnapped i think her name was Hyuuga Hinata. Her dad the clan leader Hiashi Hyuuga and seven other Hyuuga clan members attacked me with some jutsu called Five hundred and twelve palms strike. They managed to seal the demon chakra but i managed to knock them down and destroy the right eye of the Hyuuga clan leaders eye. And thats all that happened dad.

"Amazing Naruto you managed to defeat the Cloud Jounin and one of the villages most powerfull clans leader." If you ever came to master this power under your full control you could become one of the most powerfull shinobi in the world.  
said Kakashi to his son.

Did anyone see you in your transformed state asked Kakashi.

"The only ones that saw me were the Hyuuga and Sakura."

"Did you say the Hyuuga and Sakura know you are the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune." "Yes dad they know" But Sakura told no one the Hokage and his ANBU showed up and asked what had happened. She said we were all rescued by the Hyuuga clan leader Hiashi Hyuuga and the Hokage actually believed her.

"Okay that's good" The Hyuuga will never admit defeat by the Kyuubi so when the Hokage asks them to verify the story Sakura told them they will probably tell the Hokage they were the ones who defeated the cloud Jounin.

"Good cover Naruto that will buy us some time until i talk to the Hokage." What happened to the cloud Jounins body.

"The Hokage and ANBU took it with them"  
"So the Hokage will make it seem like the Jounin was killed by a rival village an thus avoid a war with the Hidden Cloud Village." Well that solves our problems for the moment good job Naruto. " Thanks dad".

Okay Naruto let's get home and in the morining will go talk to the Hokage and get everything solved.

As Kakashi and his son Naruto made there way to there two bed room apartment close to the Hokage Tower. There was a molevelant occurance happening in one of the closed off areas of Konoha. As the days events had unfolded that night the Hyuuga clan was leaking its wounds concerning the attack on Hyuuga Hiashi by fox demon container and kidnappeing of his daughter Hinata Hyuuga by the cloud shinobi.

No one thougth that night would turn out even worst. As the night moon was hanging low over the horizon a blood curdling scream was heard coming from the Uchiha clan district. The Uchiha were under attack they were being wipped out by an invicible opponent. As the Uchiha man ran into the enemy there sharingans blazing for battle they were cut down in mere seconds. As the Uchiha man fell to there deaths they noticed who there attacker was it was one of them.

It was Uchiha Itachi who was attacking his own clan members. But there was something diffrent about his sharingan it wasn't a normal three tome sharigan. But a shuriken shaped sharingan the Mangekyo Sharigan. As the Uchiha Military Police forces tried to kill Itachi it was use less he wiped them out one by one. The Uchiha tried to signal other Konoha shinobi for help but were not heard, because of a genjutsu Itachi placed over the Uchiha district so no screams could be heard.

As shruriken and kunai were inbedded thru walls and bodies the ten year mad genius Uchiha Itachi had done the impossible he had wipped out the entire Uchiha clan and bringing the extiction of the Sharingan blood line limit.

Or so one would think for there were still five people other than Itachi that had the Sharingan that he had not kill yet.  
They were Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi and Hatake Uzamaki Naruto. They were the sole survivors of the Uchiha Massacre that were still alive.

I am going to end ch 6 here. Find out next chapter how the future of the Uchiha Clan and the Sharingan will be affected and how Narutos future will change forever.

Hope you guys enjoy the chapter and read and review and find out what happens next on chapter 7 the Awakening. 


	7. The Awakening

The Ones Without Love The Life of a Jinchiuuki

Disclamer: Dont own Naruto

Ch 7 The Awakening

As Itachi Uchiha had just finished his gruesome task of the Uchiha at hand. The ten year old mad sharingan geniues just thought that takes care of them who is left to deal with.They are Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi and Hatake Uzamaki Naruto.

So only my family and my cousin and his dad remain how drool. "I wonder where they were all this time strange for father , mother and Sasuke were at home this just makes my job even harder sigh." As Itachi wondered about in his own dream like state trying to understand what he had just done thiking what the hell have i done to my own clan. I am a dead man if the ANBU and Hokage get a hold of me. No matter i started on this path and i must continue to bring out the true potential of the Uchiha clan for the future of Konoha that is why i did Itachi thought to himself.

As Itachi pondered the crime he had just commited in the Uchiha district the last remnants of the Uchiha bloodline were walking back from there late meeting with the Hokage and a light dinner at a sushi restaurant that night. The meeting with the Hokage was concerning the situation between the Hyuuga clan and Naruto that previous night.

"So Fugaku have you taken care of all the loose ends regarding the cover up with the Kyuubi and Hyuuga last night"  
"Hai Hokage-sama is that all you wanted to know sir." Yes"Be on your way Fugaku Uchiha and have a good night" Replied the old Hokage Sarutobi not knowing what awaited him to learn the next morning.

As the three Uchiha were making there way to there home from the Hokage tower after the meeting Fugaku and the Hokage just had. The three Uchiha noticed a bruised Naruto and a troubled Kakashi making there way to there home. When Sasuke said "hello Naruto how are you doing tonight". Naruto looked suprised as the younger of the Uchiha brothers actually had spoken to him before addresing him before.

"I am just doing okay we just came back from some light training between me and my dad." "What are you and your family doing out of the Uchiha compound at this late hour." Asked a curious Naruto looking over the family of three.

Before the amused Uchiha Sasuke could answer the curios blonds question a dark energy soon engulfed the surrounding area.

"So this is were your all at, this will save me time and energy hunting all of you down and bringing and end to the Uchiha clan ones and for all said a cold dark voice with shimmering red Shatingan eyes".

"What is the meaning of this asked and enfuriated Fugaku Uchiha," Who are you and what do you mean the Uchiha clan is near its end. There are dozens of Uchiha clan members.

"Not anymore i just wiped them of the face of the Village Hidden in the Leaves this moment." "Theres is no way a single peroson can whipe out the most powerful clan in the world." Said Sasuke with fear in his young voice.

"Oh poor little nieve brother of mine they were not powerful enough to stop me from killing them." Now it is the moment to kill all five of the remaining people with the Uchiha blood line limit.

"So your going to kill yourself Itachi Uchiha" said a bored Hatake Kakashi. "Dont be a fool Kakashi i came to wipe you and your blonde son off the face of the world." You both carry the Uchiha blood line the shatingan. "You got the sharingan from my uncle Uchiha Obito when he died and of course you know your son Hatake Uzamaki Naruto carries the bloodline of the Uchiha in his veins."

"How is that possible that blond boy cannot carry the Uchiha clans bloodline limit the Sharingan." " He is not desceded from our clan at all." Said an aggravated Fugaku Uchiha.

"But father he is an Uchiha by blood and birth right he carries the Sharingan in his veins." " He is the son of the Yodamaine Hokage Arashi Kazama and he is the son of Uchiha Mia the wife of Arahsi Kazama." "Uchiha Mia is the sister of Uchiha Obito is that not true father." "But how can that be Kazama Arashi and Uchiha Mia were married and these was there son this Hatake Uzamaki Naruto."

"Yes father he is the son of the Hokage and the most powerful Uchiha female he is the legacy of the Fourth Hokage and of the Uchiha clan." Said a serious faced Uchiha Itachi towards his family.

Looking puzzled Uchiha Fugaku looked towards Kakashi and Naruto trying to get some answers from them about what was just revealed to the Uchiha Clan leader. Only to see a puzzled and sadened Naruto and annoyed Kakashi glaring at the arrogant Itachi smirk.

To Uchiha Fugakus suprise his wife Uchiha Mikoto gave him his answer. " He's right darling that little boy is the son of my older sister Mia and she was the wife of Arashi." Why didn't you tell me this said a distracted Uchiha Fugaku.  
"Because i promised my sister and her husband i would not tell them of there marriage and there son Naruto." "Why would she not want us to know about her son and her marriage" Said Fugaku angrily.  
"Because she knew the clan leaders would not allow her to marry Arashi and you would only take away her son and train him to be a tool of the clan." Just like our son Itachi cried an emotional Uchiha Mikoto.

"So Naruto is an Uchia and my cousin said a puzzled Sasuke." "Yes he is little brother." Now that the family is all aquainted is time for this little family reunion to end.

And with a loud scream from Itachi Sharingan as his blazing three tome sharingan turned into the shurinken shaped Mangekyo Sharingan.

As the malevolent Itachi began to charge at the Uchihas and Hatakes to kill them in the ten year old shock two angry jounins with blazing sharingans charged at him with the three tome eyes of Uchiha Fugaku and Hatake Kakashi glaring at the boy in front of them.

Itachi with a sinister smirk in his face said "you really think you two can stop me with this power i hold"  
To an annoyed Itachis repond he just her "hell yeah" in unison from both sharigan holders. As the battle began a motherly Uchiha Mikoto took hold of the two youngsters in her arms and ran towards the Hokage tower seeking shelter for her and the young boys.

As the two jounin charged at Itachi all he did was there looking at them and with a somber word just said Red Moon Death of an Eternity. Binding both shinobi in a parallel world were everythig was sckewed and contoured on its self. This scared them both as they were bound to a large pole each tied with no were to move and powerless to do any thing.

And with no emotion on his face the Ten year old ANBU member just said the tourture begins for seventy two hours you will fill nothing but pain and sadness you could never stop it will only break you and your spirit said the young black haired boy.

The mental torture the two jounin faced was horrible they were both facing there worst fears. Fugaku Uchiha was seeing first hand the crime his own son had commited against his clan and Uchiha Itachi killing each and every one of them by his hand. As Fugaku saw as his own family tried in vain to stop the rampaging monster that Itachi had become tears came to Fugaku Uchiha face surprising Itachi on many levels. As the torture of Fugaku Uchiha was taking place Hatake Kakashi was releaving the death of his best friend Uchiha Obito at the had of Iwa Ninja during there ill fated mission to rescue Rin Inuzaka from the Rock Ninja that kidnapped her. Only to see how his best friend died under those rocks while saving both Kakashi and Rin life and losing Obito an gaining the Sharingan over and over again. All Itachi did was repeat how it was all his fault this had happened.

As the mental torture carried on for the two Jounin Mikoto Uchiha and the two boys Sasuke and Naruto were running with her for the Hokage Tower. When Naruto turned to see Uchiha Fugaku and his father Hatake Kakashi just standing there and falling to there knees in agony.

As Itachi finished his mental technique on both Jounin he turned his attention towards the running woman and boys to say to them. " Its all over mother just give up and die with dignety." As the astonished Uchiha Mikoto turned to see her husband bent over in pain and seeing her own son Itachi unsheathing his ANBU Katana to kill them.

She just said to her son,"why Itachi why have you done all of these to us all were your family why we love you son." "Why am i doing this you ask mother," "simple i am doing this to test my own power." And with that said Mikoto Uchiha just stops running and drops to her knees accepting her own end in this world. As Naruto and Sasuke had just heard what Itachi had said to his mother something snapped within both boys at that time.

A hate and loathing so powerful it shocked Itachi to his very core. From these two five year old boys a killer intent so powerful it overwhelmed him thinking were they had gained this type of power all of a sudden.

As Itachi had figured out Naruto had the Kyuubi inside of him so he had the potential for this kind of power but Sasuke he would never think his little brother was capable of such great power at a young age. The power coming of the young boys was tremendous as there chakra auras began to pusate into a burning blue chakra cloud around them forcing the dirt around them to rise in a fury of wind.

As Itachi regained his composure he said "finally a chllange now lets go little shinobi". With those burning words Itachi charged towards his mother Uchiha Mikoto to kill her only to be blocked by both boys. As the fear of losing his mother and father engulfed young Sasuke something activated in him as the Two tome Sharingan appeared in his eyes giving him the power to protect them.

"About time Sasuke you finally achieved something i did not reach until i was seven you activated your sharingan congratulations borther but it is to late now die." As Itachi said the only compliment he had ever given his brother in there life. He was shocked to see Naruto activating his own two tome Sharingan at the same time to the surprise of the would be S-ranked criminal Uchiha Itachi/

Naruto had achievd what few in the history of the Uchiha clan and family had achieved the activation of the Two tome Sharingan in both eyes at such a young age. Itachi thought it must be the Kyuubi giivng him all this power to activate the Sharingan at this level in both eyes. Even Sasuke only achieved the two tome Sharingan in one eye. But what Itachi did not know was that the Kyuubis chakra network chakta points had all been sealed by the Hyuuga clan a few hours prior to there fight.

As the two young boys stood in the defense of Miloto Uchiha there large chakra spike attracted the attention of ANBU and the Hokage at the same time causing Itachi to run away from his task at hand the destruction of all Uchiha in Konoha.

"You all got lucky this time i will be back some day and finish my task all kill all of you." In a swirl of leaves the young Uchiha genius dissapeared never to return to Konoha nothing but a traitor.

With the dissaperance of Uchiha Itachi and the apperance of the Hokage and ANBU both Naruto and Sasuke deactivated there eyes and collapsed from lack of chakra. A mesmorised Mikoto rushed towards the two fallen boys to thank them for stopping the crazed boy Uchiha Itachi and saving her life and the life of Uchiha Fugaku and Hatake Kakashi thus saving the Sharingan from extinction. And saving young Sasuke and Naruto from living a life of solitude and lonelyness of a orphan in a cold dark world.

I am ending ch 7 here find out next chapter what happens to Naruto and Sasuke in there future and there new found bloodline limit. Dont miss ch 8 The Rebirth.

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter there will be one out in one or two days so read and review. I will hold a vote to find out what happens to Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura should they become team seven and who should be there sensei. The first ten reviews i get will determine the future of Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. 


	8. The Rebirth

The Ones without Love The Life of a Jinchiuukiri

Disclamer: Dont own Naruto

Ch 8 The Rebirth

As the battle between the Uchihas had ended the Hokage and his ANBU guards had finally reached the battred group of people. The Hokage with a stern faced saw two of his most powerful Jounin face down in the dirt. The Hokage thought who would be powerful enough to bring down Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Fugaku. As the Hokage looked around he noticed Naruto and Sasuke being held by Mikoto Uchiha and thought if must have been Naruto transforming into the demon fox Kyuubi no Kitsune.

As the Hokage was about to ask Uchiha Mikoto what had happened he was suprised to hear what she had to say to him. "Mikoto tell me what happened here and what was that powerful chakra spike i felt coming from this area."

"Well Hokage-sama it was these two boys that produced that large chakra spike you must have felt." "It was these two"  
"Yes sir,." "How could it come from such young boys." "Did Naruto transform into the demon fox." As Sarutobi was certain that the answer was yes that Naruto had transformed into the demon fox. He was supprised by the response Uchiha Mikoto gave him.

"No Hokagesama Naruto did not transform into the demon fox." "The boys actually activated there Sharingans at the same time when Itachi attacked us all." "You mean to say that Itachi attacked you all."

"Why would a Konoha shinobi attack his own, much less his own family." "Itachi did not just attack us he actually stated himself that he had completly killed all of the Uchiha in our district saying we were the last." "Why did Itachi attack his own clan."

"Itachi said he wanted to test his own power and limits to his Sharingan and skills as a Shinobi." "What must have happened for him to snap like that." "Wait what did you mean both of the boys activated there Sharingans."

"They both activated there Sharingans at the same time as Itachi was about to kill me they jumped in the way and some how stopped him." "Mikoto i knew Naruto was an Uchiha, but i never believed he was capable of activating your clans blood line limit at all."

"Well Hokage Naruto did activate his Sharingan and managed to save me and my boy and husband." "Hokage i request Naruto take the name Uchiha and come and live with us at the Uchiha compound now that we know he is really one of us."

"I am sorry Mikoto, but i can not do that." "Why not Hokage"," That will be up to Narutos father Hatake Kakashi to decide." "Why is it up to him to decide for Naruto to become part of the Uchiha clan."

"That is simple Hatake Kakashi is Narutos adopted father for there he is the one responsible for the well being of the boy and all decisions on Naruto will be taken by him."

"Now that everything has calmed down take Kakashi, Fugaku, Sasuke and Naruto to the hospital for treatement and send out a Hunter-nin team after Itachi." "Hai Hokage-sama" said all the ANBU guards present.

"Mikoto i have a special task for you. " "Yes sir what is it." " I need you to make preperations for the burial of all the dead Uchiha and prepare a report for me and the council to read pertaning to the massacre." I am sorry for asking this of you but we need to know everything that happened.

"Yes sir i will do my best." Answered Uchiha Mikoto with a heavy hearth. Overnight the great and powerful Uchiha clan had been cut down from dozens of members of that family to only five holders of the Uchiha bloodline limit the Sharingan. The perpetraitor was no other than by a Uchiha Itachi.

2 Days Later:

As Naruto came to, he woke up to a bright sunny day as the light of the rising sun was passing thru the curtains in his hospital room. To his suprise there was some one in the room with him it was Haruno Sakura and her mother Keik.  
"How are you doing Naruto?" asked a concerned Sakura.

"Were am i?" "Your in the hospital Naruto." "Why am i here and were is dad?" "The reason your in the hospital is that you and your dad and the Uchihas were attacked."

"Who attacked us?" "It was Itachi Uchiha who attacked you Naruto", answered an aggrivated old man. "Hokage-sama what are you doing here?" asked a curious Haruno Keiko. " I am here to talk to Naruto and his family" If you could please wait outside for a few moments please.

"Hai Hokage-sama" answered Haruno Keiko come along Sakura. " But mommy i want to stay here with Naruto a while longer." " Dont worry Sakura you will be able to came back in a little while once i finish talking to Naruto and his family." "Is that okay with you Sakura." "Yes Hokage" answered the little pink haired girl.

As Sakura and her mom left the room they headed towards the lobby to wait until the Hokage had finished his business with Naruto.

"Old Man what is it you want to talk to me about." "Well Naruto as you probably already know you are an Uchiha and your mother was Uchiha Mia and your father was Kazama Arashi or the Fourth Hokage." "So whats the point of all this you had to kick Sakura out of here."

"Well Naruto there has been a great tragedy fall upon your family." " Is Kakashi sensei (a.k.a) Dad okay." "Yes Naruto your dad is fine but a little bit hurt after fighting Itachi." "The Uchiha clan has been destroyed all of your family has been killed." "And the surviving Uchiha have asked me to let you live with them and take the Uchiha name as your own. I told them the choice should be left up to you to decide."

"Old Man i dont want to live with them i want to stay with my only family my dad i dont want to be seperated from him not even to be a member of the clan my mom came from." "I understand Naruto how about we discuss this with your dad how does that sound to you."

"Okay but first i want something to eat and maybe later go see how dad is doing." "Okay that sounds good enough lets get you some breakfast." "What would you like to eat for breakfast." "How about we get some miso ramen and some eggs i am starving."

After breakfast Naruto and the Hokage made there way to the room were Hatake Kakashi was recouperating in. "So Naruto how are you doing now" asked Kakashi in tired voice." I am doing a lot better since i ate breakfast." "Kakashi there is something we need to discuss about Naruto and the Uchiha."

"What is it Hokage-sama?" "The Uchiha want him to live with them and help them rebuild the clan after the massacre two night ago." "What do you think about there proposal Kakashi would you accept it."

"I am sorry to say no sir i would not want my son being raised by the Uchiha for the sole purpose of rebuilding there clan, they would only use my boy as a tool to propogate the Uchiha blood line and there power." " I cold heartedly refuse to hand my boy over to them as by order of Uchiha Mia and Kazama Arashi Narutos parents."

"Kakashi i understand your feelings about this but you must understand the Uchiha are an intrecall part of Konohas power and Naruto is an Uchiha they will not stop asking about this issue." How about we disscuss this after the funeral for the dead Uchiha."

"Okay sir we will discuss this after the funerals." As Naruto saw his father with an angry face towards the idea of his adoptive son being take away from him and being placed with the surviving Uchiha troubled him much.

1 Day Later:

As the preperations for the Uchiha funerals had taken place it was a quiet day in Konoha as the people paid there last respects to the fallen shinobi from there village. As the funeral goers paid there last respects they expressed there sorrow to the remaining Uchiha Fugaku, Mikoto, Sasuke and Naruto. As the funeral was about to end the Third Hokage said some somber words.

"This is a sad day for all of us here in Konoha the loss of so many friends and fellow shinobi is a great loss for our village and all of us." " We shall remember this brave man and woman for all they have done for us and our village all together." " All of our lives will never be the same ever again without them in our lives." And with that said all of the attendants to the funeral began to leave.

As a sadened Naruto bean to leave with his father Hatake Kakashi they were approched by the other surving Uchiha towards them. Asking them if they had come to a decision pertaning to Naruto liveing with them in the Uchiha compound and not with his father.

As Naruto was about to answer them, he was cut off by his father when he said. " We have come to a decision we are leaving the village for some time we need to get our lives in order and see what comes of this new power Naruto has obtained."

Fugaku with anger in his voice said you cannot take Naruto out of the village he is an Uchiha and as an Uchiha he must live with us.

"No he will not for now he is my son and my resposobility to raise him and train him." " That is why with the permission of the Hokage Naruto and I will be leaving the village for a five year mission to Suna." "There i am to strengthen the ties between Konoha and Suna to have a stronger allinace."

" This cannot be allowed" said Uchiha Fugaku. "Well it has we are leaving in the morning the decision is final i have the Hokages approval and that of the council." "The Hokage and the council think its a good idea to spread out the Uchiha clan out, because of what happened if Itachi were to strike again the Sharingan would be lost to the village forever."

And with that said Fugaku coldly agreed with Kakashi on the issue of them leaving the village.

The Next Morning:

Outside the gates of Konoha Kakashi and Naruto were about to leave for there trip to Suna when they were stopped by a small pink haired girl that was running for her life saying. "Wait Naruto Wait dont go just yet." "Why" said Naruto.

"You cannot leave just yet before i can say good bye to you Naruto." "When are you going to come back Naruto." "Me and Dad are leaving the village for the next five years." "Where are you going to go Naruto." "Wellt to tell you the truth Sakura i dont know."

" Oh Naruto please dont leave i am going to miss you to much dont go plase stay with me." " I cant Sakura i have to go with my dad its for my own good and for you to."

As the little pink haired girl started to cry for her blonde blue eyed friends departure she was embraced by her mother and father who were there to say good bye to there family friends Hatake Kakashi and Hatake Uzamaki Naruto"  
As the Harunos said there last good byes to the departing Hatake family the Hokage appeared in front of Kakashi and Naruto handing them a scroll with powerfull techniques to be taught to the boy in the use of his Sharingan.

Saying there last good byes Naruto and Kakashi left the village only to be stopped by a small pink haired girl that hugged Naruto from the back and said to him. "Dont you ever forget about me and come back safely to me Naruto." And with that said the blonde boy was both happy and sad to leave his village behind."

Authors Note: I am going to end the chapter here. The Next chapter will be called Ch 9 The Return it will be set 5 years after the Uchiha massacre find out what happened to Naruto and Kakahsi in there travels. See what came of Sakura and her friendship with Naruto.

Next chapter will be out soon hope you enjoyed it read and review. 


	9. Return

The Ones without Love The Life of a Jinchiuuriki

Disclamer: Dont own Naruto

Ch 9 Return

Five Years Later:

It was a bright sunny summers day in Konoha, The birds were singing and the people were going on about there day without a care in the world. But this day was a sad day for the village of Konoha, because on this seemingly happy day was the fifth anniversary of the Uchiha clan massacre. It had been five long years since that gastly day had taken place.

This day was marked by a moment of silence and of prayer for the memory of the fallen Uchiha. The remaining Uchiha spent the day remembering there fallen clan members every uear by placing flowers on there graves. The Uchihas for the most part were the same only a member extra. During the the first year of the Uchiha massacre Uchiha Mikoto became pregnant with her third child. Uchiha Fugaku was more than happy to see the continuation of the Uchiha clan in progress. Sasuke now had a little sister to help raise and play with. Mikoto gave birth to a healthy baby girl named Uchiha Mia in honor of Mikotos older sister. The happy family tried to forget the sadness that had fallen upon there clan those many years ago.

With the arrival of young Uchiha Mia some happiness had returned to the Uchiha clan with the bright smiles of this little girl. Uchiha Fugaku had changed much after the death of his clan and situation with his eldest son Itachi. He no longer was so brash and cold towards his wife and children. He was was a more kind father towards his only son Uhiha Sasuke he expected much from his son but did not push so hard as to drive him insane with rage like his elder brother Uchiha Itachi.

Uchiha Fugaku still remained adimante on rebuilding the Uchiha clan back to its former glory what ever the cost. Fugaku knew that Naruto and Kakashi would return from there five year leave any day now. What Fugaku did not know is how Naruto would react to the proposal of him becoming an Uchiha.

It had been a long day of travel for the small group of shinobi coming from Suna this day. The walk thru the desert was rough and hot, but it had to be under taken to return back to Konoha as soon as possible for this day marked the end of the Five year mission Hatake Kakashi and Hatake Uzamaki Naruto were sent to Suna to complete in order to have closer ties to the Kazekage.

As the three travelers aproached the gates of Konoha they were stopped by a the chunin guard. "Who are you and What is your purpose in our village?"

"First of i am Hatake Kakashi this is my son Hatake Uzamaki Naruto and this is my wife Hatake Inuzuka Rin." "We are returning from a mission to Suna and i have to report to the Hokage immediately."

"You may pass" said the grumpy chunin. As the trio made there way thru Konohas gate immediately Naruto rushed foward to gaze upon his long forgotten home.

"Mom, Dad the place looks the same. Thought its better than Suna for sure." answered Naruto. "Okay you two head to the house here are the keys. I will see you in a few hours." Said Kakahsi to his family.

"Kakashi sweety are you going to report to the Hokage every thing that happened in Suna." asked Rin.  
"Of course dear i have to tell the Hokage every single thing that happened in Suna dont worry there nothing wrong with what happened in Suna." " Naruto help your mom take her bags and help her up the stairs to the apartment."

"Yes sir" answered Naruto.

"Mom let me help you out in your condition we should not have treaveled at all but you know dad and being on time"  
"I know son dont worry about it i will be fine for another couple of weeks plus i am a medic nin." answered Rin.

As Kakashi made his way the Hokages office he was greated by old friends that had not seen him in over five years.  
"How you been Kakashi" "ITs great to have you back man" "Hows the family". As Kakashi was about to answer all the question asked by his fellow shinobi he was summoned by the Hokages assistant.

"Hai Hokage-sama" said Kakashi to the Third. "How have you been Kakashi did the mission succed." asked the old man .  
"Yes sir the mission was a success the Kazekage has been pleased by the results of the treaty and alliance." "Did the other mission succed as well" asked the Hokage. "Yes sir Narutos training has progressed greately, he has full control over the demons chakra and he has developed many advanced jutsu under my tutulage and that provided by the forbbiden scroll." said Kakashi.

"Great to hear all went wll Kakashi." "How did everything else work out for you and your son." asked Sarutobi.

"Well Hokage-sama everything worked out for the best Naruto adjusted well to our new living conditions and lets just say our family has grown more by two members."

"What do you mean by that Hatake." asked the old man with a puzzled look.  
"Sir i got married while i was in Suna and she is caring my child."

"About time you got married who is the lucky woman Kakashi is she from Suna"  
"Well not exactly sir she is from Konoha"  
"Well who is she?" with a excited tone asked Sarutobi.

"Its Rin sir she my wife." "We met her in Suna she was traveling around the five elemental countries we got to talking and remebering the old days and one thing led to another and here we are." said Kakashi with a smile under his mask.

"Congratulations Kakashi how is Naruto doing with this new addition to the family." "Naruto could not be happier for all of us and himself." "He says he loves his mom and dad and baby brother more than anything in the world thats my son for you sir."

"He he he i wont keep you from your family Kakashi your dismissed and say hello to your wife and son for me." "Yes sir." said Kakahsi.

As Naruto helped his mother unpack there bags he asked if she was hungry and wanted anything in particular.  
"Well Naruto i have a craving for some port ramen you think you can get me some." "Yes mom i will go to Ichiraku ramen stan and pick you some up." "Should i get anything for dad while i am out." "Yes get him some miso ramen and pick yourself up something to eat." said Rin Hatake Inuzuka.

As Naruto made his way to the ramen stand he noticed a pink haired girl was there eating rame with her friends. "Sakura is that you" said Naruto. "Naruto is that really you." asked the puzzled girl.  
"Its been so long since you left Naruto how have you been this last five years." asked Sakura.

"Its been great i spent the time training and mastering my Sharingan with my father." "How have you been Sakura." asked Naruto.

" I have been spending my time training and attending the academy to become a ninja." "When did you get back to Konoha." asked Sakura

"We came back to Konoha from Suna this morning." "Were are you living now Naruto." "Were still living in our old apartment do its a little more crowded now."

"How so Naruto" asked Sakura. "Well my mom is pregnant and she is due any week now." "You have a mom and shes pregnant congratulations Naruto." "When can i meet your mom." said Sakura.

"Any time you want, how about you come with me now after i get my order of ramen then you can catch up with me and dad and meet mom." "How does that sound to you Sakura." said Naruto.

"That sounds great." " But first i want you to meet some of my friends this is Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga and Ten Ten Ryuuka."

"Nice to meet all of you said Naruto." "So this is the infamous Naruto your always talking about said Ino."

Something immeidately sparked in Hinatas mind she had heard that name spoken before by her Father Hyuuga Hiashi. But she paid no further thought to it.

With the introductions done Naruto picked up his order of ramen to go and headed home with Sakura to meet his family.

Authours Note: I am ending chapter 9 here hope you enjoyed it Ch 10 The Reunion will be out by Wedneday. Hope you enjoyed the suprises i put in there read and review thanks.

I have a secon fic out there called The Hearth of Stone hope you can take the time to read and review it tell me what you think of it Thaks a lot gouald. 


	10. Reunion

The Ones without Love

The life of a Jinchiriuuki

Disclamer: Dont own Naruto

Ch 10 Reunion

As Naruto picked up his order or ramen and was preparing to get underway back to his home. He turned his head side ways and saw that Sakura was stearing at him. A big red blush apperared over Sakuras face as her bringth emerald eye shined a beaufiul sight to behold. Over comed with joy Naruto almost accidentaly tripped over a rock and almost fell upon Sakura friend Hyuuga Hinata.

Embarresed over what had happened Naruto franticaly apologized to Hinata trying to ask for forgiveness over his clumsy actions. The apology that Naruto offered Hyuuga Hinata was received with a smile she accepted his apology.

"It's okay Nartuo-san there is no need for an apology"  
"I should be the one thanking you for what you did five years ago."

"What are you talking about?" asked Naruto with a dumb founded look on his face.

"You were the one that saved me from the Cloud Jounin those many years ago"  
"If it were not for your actions that day i would have been taken away from my family and clan"  
"Thank you Nartuo-san i will always be in your debt." said the Hyuuga heiress to the suprised blond boy.

"I am greateful Hinata-san, but i cannot for the best of me remember saving you from any one"  
"There is no need for you to be indebted to me, I can't even remember but i would have done it for anyone"  
Said the happy blond boy.

"Yo Sakura you ready to go?" "I am on my way Naruto hold on a minute i have to say good bye and pay for my food." "Bye you guys see you tommorow." said Sakura.

"Later Sakura uttered Ino and Ten Ten suggestebly at Sakura."

"Hey Sakura what was that all about with your friends." asked Naruto.

"Oh it's nothing Naruto it's girl stuff you know."

"Uhh no i don't know said the puzzled blonde."

"Alright Naruto let's get this food to your family before it gets to cold now come on let's get going."

"Okay im coming hold your horses Sakura i still need to carry this stuff prperly or i will drop."

"Let's go said Naruto."

As Naruto and Sakura made there way to the apartment building were Narutos mom Rin Hatake and dad Kakashi Hatake would be watiting for there lunch to arrive. It was a quiet brisk walk the two of them took without a single sound coming from Sakura. Naruto felt akward at the silence between the both of them he tried to speak but was beat to the punch by Sakura.

"Naruto how was it to live in Suna all those years."

"It was nice there the people were a little cold and hard towards dad and me at first."

"Did they know that you had the Demon Fox in you Naruto."

"No Sakura they never found out about my little friend here." "The reason they were so cold and hard to us." "Well because we were foreignes and they did not trust us."

"Oh i see Naruto." "Did you make any friends in Suna, Naruto."

"Actually i made lots of friends there."

"How did you meet them Naruto."

"Well i met them in the academy." "The Suna Shinobi Academy is were i met most of my friends"  
"Dad signed me into the academy in Suna to continue my studies as a shinobi." "And the Kazekage pretty much forced me into the academy as a show of good will between Suna and Konoha."

"Can you tell me about your new friends Naruto what kind of people are they like?" asked the curious pink haired girl.

"Well i made a lot of new friends in Suna, but the main people i hanged around were the Kazekages children."

"Since dad was the ambasador for Konoha in Suna we had to spend a lot of time with the Kazekage and his family"  
"There are three of them."

"Theres Temari the Kages eldest daugther." "Theres Kankuro the second eldest and Gaara the youngest of the three"  
"I went to school with all three of them we became pretty close friends." " But i never told them about Kyuubi at all."

"Did you ever lose control of the Kyuubi in Suna Naruto."

"No Sakura i kept complete control of the Demon Fox while in Suna." "Dad trained me to maintain control of the foxes chakra and his anger under control."

"Thats the main reason we were send away was to gain control over the demon foxes spirit so it could not escape."

"Naruto i had no idea you left because of that reason."

"Well now you know Sakura what did you do for the past five years here in Konoha."

"Mainly i spent it in the academy training to become a kunoichi"  
"You already met some of my friends Naruto there is not much i have done over the years."

"But my dad did become a Jounin and my mom gave birth about 3 months ago to my little sister Hana Haruno."

"Wow Sakura so your a big sister now."

"Yes Naruto i have a little sister of my own now."

"Well isnt that a coincedence my mom is about to give birth to a baby"  
"She is not due for a few more weeks thats why we made the trip from Suna now or we would have to wait for months until the baby was fit to travel long distances."

"Thats why i am carrying a large order of ramen to feed moms hunger a cravings."

"Naruto that great you have a mom and now you going to be a big brother"  
"I could not be any more happier for you Naruto." said an over joyed Sakura.

"Well Sakura how has the Uchiha clan and Sasuke have being doing since i left the village."

"There trying to rebuild there clan and training Sasuke to head the clan"  
"Actually your aunt Mikoto gave birth to a little girl named Uchiha Mia."

"They have a daughter named Uchiha Mia"  
"Thats the name of my mother."

"What was that you said Naruto your saying your mothers name was Uchiha Mia."

"Yes Sakura my birth mother name was Uchiha Mia, i am an Uchiha by birth"  
"The Uchiha are my family and my clan and i also have the Sharingan."

"Thats a little bit overwhelming for any one to hear Naruto"  
"I am so sorry to hear that about your mom and your clan." "But why did you not stay with the Uchihas Naruto"

"Because Hatake Kakashi is my father and my family first." "Thats why i did not stay with them because of dad." "The Uchihas actuallly wanted me to live with them, but i didnt want to."

"Okay this is getting a little bit to heavy for now Naruto said Sakura with a sigh."

"Lets talk about something more cheerfull."

"Okay" said Sakura.  
"Did you graduate from the Academy in Suna Naruto?"

"Not yet Sakura i have a year left in school before i can graduate."

"Then that means you will attend Konoha Academy with me Naruto it will be a lot of fun"  
"We will be able to get to spend more time with each other now and maybe we will be placed on the same genin team."

"Well thats a bit away in a few weeks i get to enroll in the academy so dont get to excited Sakura"  
"Hey Sakura we better pick up the pace i need to get this food to mom as fast as possible she preganant and needs all the nutrition she can get."

"All right Naruto lets go faster."said Sakura.":  
As Naruto and Sakura took to the roof tops to get to the apartment complex faster. In the apartment a loud crash was heard Rin had drooped the dishes on the floor as she writhed in pain as the contractions of labor had begun. The two young ten year old made there way to the apartment. Naruto opened the door and noticed the dishes broken in the floor of the kitchen area and that the floor was wet for some reason.

"Mom its me Naruto i have lunch and i brought a friend with me for you to meet."

As Naruto heard no replie he panicked and started searching the apartment for his pregant mother.

"Mom were are you are you okay.

Naruto heard a small cry for help coming from his parents bedroom.

"Naruto i am in the bedroom" cried Rin Hatake

"Mom are you okay."

"No Naruto i am in labor go get your father and some help." Rin told her blond son.

"Sakura i need you to stay with my mom do what ever you can to help her while i get help."

"But what can i do Naruto i am not trained to do this."

"Dont worry Sakura i will be back soon with help"  
"Just listen to my moms instructions she a medic nin and a doctor."

"Okay Naruto i will do my best to help your mom and her baby." "Mrs Hatake tell me what i need to do first."

And with that said Naruto took of like a demon coming out of hell. He rushed thru the door with such speed it knocked any thing out of his. As Naruto made his way to the hospital he bumped in into his father and quickly said.

"Dad mom is having the baby now go help her."

"Naruto how could you leave your mom like that all alone?" with an angered tone said Hatake Kakashi.

"No dad i did not leave mom alone Sakura is with her." " Shes helping mom right now that is why i am going to get the doctors now."

"Now go dad mom needs you while i get the doctors." said a concerned Naruto.

Authors Note: I am ending the chapter here. Ch 11 will be out this weekend. Read it and enjoy.


	11. Birth

The ones without Love The life of a Jinchuuriki

Disclamer: Dont own Naruto

Ch 11 Birth

As a blusterd Kakashi arrived at the scene of his screaming wife as she was giving birth to his second child. The screaming Rin grabbed Kakashi by the shirt collar. "Were in the hell have you been all this time." The shaken Kakashi took his time to address his wife. "I was talking to the Hokage on how the mission in Suna went, thats all."

"Dame it" "Here i am flat on my back screaming in pain." And you are of talking to the Hokage. "Thanks alot Kakashi thanks for what you did to me." "This is by far the worst pain any one could ever fill child birth." The scared copy ninja tried to calm his wife down. "Sweety it will be fine i am here now and Naruto is getting the doctors." As Kakashi reassured his wife about there son getting help.

The over excited Naruto smashed thru the hospital doors screaming."Help help my mom is giving birth i need some ones help." A nurse tried to calm down the screaming boy. "'Calm down son where is your mother at." "She is in our house right now she needs help." "How long ago did she start having contractions." asked the nurse.

"I dont know maam about an hour ago maybe." "Okay so she is not ready for labor yet we will get an ambulance and get her to the hospital." "How long will it take you to get there?" asked a concerned Naruto. " The Ambulance should get there in fifteen minutes don't worry your mom will be fine."

Hatake Home:

As Hatake Rin was screaming in pain as she was giving birth to her child. The contractions were becoming closer and closer to one another. Kakashi tried to ease his wife's pain by holding her hand and reasureing her everthing will be all right. "Were in the hell is Naruto with the doctors, when i get my hands on that boy i will ahhhh." The pain was becoming more intense as the contractions came closer and closer together. Kakashi went into a panic he didn't know what to do about his preagnent wife. The Jounin was stupified at the sight in front of him he has done many S ranked missions in his ninja career, but nothing had prepared him for what was in front of him at this moment.

The stunned Sakura rushed into action she slapped Kakashi in the face to snap him back into reality. Acting quickly Sakura asked Rin if there was anything she could do to help ease her pain in any way. Quickly Rin said to her get some water, salt and some towels. "How will this help said Sakura" ."Its not to ease my pain you dont know the proper jutsus to ease my pain." " The water, salt and towels are for cleaning the baby."

Sakura prepared the items as instructed by Rin. Next Rin instructed Sakura to check her dialation and see if the baby was breaching the uteran wall just yet. Sakura replied " yes the baby's head is starting to come out"  
"Okay Sakura get the paper towels and prepare to grab the baby by the head and help me push him out." ahhahhahhhh screamed the pregnant Rin.

Hospital:

Naruto could feel time slowing down as if hours had passed since his arrival in the hospital. "Naruto creamed hurry the hell up my mom is in labor and she needs help." The nurses quickly shut him up and reminded him to be quiet in a hospital. The nurses quickly signaled to Naruto to show them the way to his house so they can assist his pregnant mother.

Hatake Home:

The screams of agony were filling the room as Rin was giving birth to her young child the contractions had finally produced the babys head. The young child was being pushed out of his mother with extreme effort. Sakura was attentive to her task of caring for Rin and her child. Kakashi was to stupid to realize what was happening and just stood there frozen with fear. Of not knowing what his child would be like.

With Rin in pain Sakura said mrs Rin one more push and the baby would come out completly. With one more agonizing push Rin child was born. Wtth a cry the young child was born. A curios Rin asked Sakura" what is it a boy or a girl"  
"Its a boy mrs Hatake" replied Sakura. As Sakura cleaned the young baby boy she wrapped him in towels and handed him to his mother.

Naruto:

As Naruto and the doctors had finally arrived at his home. Naruto was greated by a calm and happly scene the birth of his baby brother. Sakura rushed to Naruto and embraced him in a hug and congragulated him on the birth of his young brother. "I am so happy for you Naruto you have a little brother now." The stunned Naruto happily accepted the huge from his beloved friend Sakura.

The doctors soon took over the care of the child and removed his unbilical cord and cleaned him up properly. They took the tired Rin Hatake on a stretcher and handed her the young baby boy. The baby had big bright brown eyes and silver hair like his dad and mom. As Kakashi finally regained his composure he approched his wife and asked her what should we name our son.

Rin smiled happily at her son and husband let's name him Arashi after our sensei, The young child was named after the legendary Fourth Hokage. "Naruto immediately asked who is your sensei mom and dad?"

"Naruto our senseid died a long time ago that is why we are nameing your brother after him." said Rin.  
"Okay that works for me said Naruto."

After all the comotion of the birth and the nameing of young Hatake Arashi the Hatake family was at peace in the hospital. As the Hokage and all the familiy friends congragulated them on the arrival of there new son.

Sakura was over joyed at the birth of the young baby boy. Naruto thanked Sakura for what she had done in helping his family on that special day. A red blush appeared in Sakuras cheeks at the compliment given to her by Naruto. As to properly thank you Sakura-chan how about i take you out to dinner tomorrow night to celebrate my brothers birth you and me and our families.

Sakura enjoyed the idea of her and Naruto going out to dinner. The only bring down it had to be with het parents as well. Poor Sakura it seems she can't get a minute alone with Naruto.

Authors note: Ending chapter here hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be out in a few days enjoy.  
Read and Review to hear your opinions thanks. 


	12. Surprise

The ones without Love The life of a Jinchiiruki

Disclamer: Dont own Naruto

Ch 12 Surprise

It has been two weeks since the birth of young Arashi Hatake. Rin, Kakashi and Naruto were over joyed at the arrival of the little bundle of joy that was Arashi Hatake. Naruto was glad to be an older brother just like Sakura had a little sister of her own. The two weeks after the babys birth went without any significant events. The Hokage and friends of Rin and Kakashi dropped by to see the little silver haired baby boy.

Asuma and Kurenai were the first ones to drop by to see the new parents and there young baby boy. "Kakashi, Rin congragultations on the birth of your son." said Kurenai and Asuma at the same time. "Never thougth i see the day when old one eyed Kakashi would settle down and give up Ichi Ichi Paradise." said a smirking Asuma.

Rin looked at her husband with an angered look at Kakashi "what does Asuma mean by that dear?"

"Oh nothing sweety i haven't a clue what he meant by that." HEHEHEHEHE said Kakashi. As Kakashi tried to sothe his angry wife about the comment his dear old friend Asuma had just said about Kakashi past time his little orange book. The day went by with many visitors to the Hatake home many Jounin and Chunin friends of Rin and Kakashi came by to see the happy family.

Kurenai and Anko just fell in love with Rin little baby boy and said they could not wait to have one of there own. This sent respectfully Asuma and Iruka in to a panic pertaning to what there girlfriends had just said. Asuma was scared his tan face turned white with fear at the thougth of him running around changing diapers while his woman Kurenai just glowed with happiness at the thougth of a child of her own. 

Iruka was more scared of the thougth of Anko being a mother. "How would Anko raise our child the way she is." thougth Iruka while sheepishly smiling at Anko. Both Anko and Kurenai looked at each other with puzzled looks on there faces wondering what was going on with Asuma and Iruka.

Iruka and Anko have been dating for the past two years in secret. Much to the surprise of many Anko and Iruka were perfect for one another. Anko was the strong, brutish type, while was the kind and delicate one in the relationship. The two were very happy together and it showed in there faces as they smiled at one another every now and then.

It brougth a smile to Kakashi and Rin to see there friends so happy toghether that finaly Anko had found some one to love her for who she is truly. These made them all happy to see that all of them had achieved some sort of happiness and tranquility in there lives as shinobi.

The day went by without any incident the Hokage came to greet the new parents and there child as well the Hokage gave to them a gift of gratitude. The Third Hokage awarded Kakashi and the Hatake clan a new home for them to raise there two children in. The new house was a great big compound covering three acres in area surrounded by walls that encomposed the Hatake Clan compound. The whole of the compound contained the main house and several smaller sheds and storage areas. The compound had several training areas and a small pond and river running thru it. The main house had several large rooms for living and for storage. The Hatake family was take over by the great gesture the Hokage had shown them.

"But Hokage why would you give us such a great gift as this you honor our small clan." asked a suprised Kakashi.

"The reason are many Kakashi, you are the greatest of the greatest ninja in our village and have served Konoha well." "But you have shown great care for the fourths son and given him a family and a future." There is no gift i can give to you and your family to show our appreciation for what you have done Kakashi Hatake. said the old Sarutobi to the young Jounins in front of him.

The Hatake family was appreciative of the great gift they had just received. But there was a catch to it, the house was right next to the Uchiha district. The new home the Hatakes had just received was a remodel house that belonged to one of the many massacred Uchiha family members. The house was presented to the Hokage by Uchiha Fugaku to be given to the Hatakes upon there return. Uchiha Fugaku was desperate to get a hold of Naruto in any way possible to see the development of his Sharingan and for him to join the Uchiha clan he belonged to.

Kakashi was immediately taken back by this bit of information pertaining to there new home. Kakashi was about to say no and reject the home and rather stay in his apartment. When his wife Rin heard what was said about the house and the involment of the Uchias.  
"We should not fear the Uchihas, they are Naruto blood kin they would not harm our son." "Don;t i get a say in matters about this pertaining our family." "We have two young son's and this tiny apartment cannot hold the four of us for long." "So there Kakashi decision made we will accept the house with smiles on our faces"  
"Got that sweetie." yelled in a sweet kind voice Rin. 

"Yes dear!" said Kakashi in the quietest voice you ever heard a grown man use.

Later that night:

As the day turned to night the Hatakes and Haruno families had dinner plans that evening to celebrate the birth of there two young children Hana Haruno and Arashi Hatake. Seisho, Keiko, Sakura and little Hana Haruno made there way to the table were Kakashi, Rin, Naruto and newborn Arashi were waiting for there friends to arrive. The mood was a happy one new life was being born all over Konoha new families were being formed and new shinobi were born to be the future defenders of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

The adults talked about there lives in Konoha and Suna over the past five years trying to catch up on old times. The itroduction of Rin to Narutos and Kakashis old friends was a happy one. "Seisho, Keiko and Sakura this is my wife Rin Inuzuka Hatake." "Nice to make your aquaintance said the Haruno family." "It is a great pleasure to meet my husband and son old friends." said a smiling Rin.

The dinner was a meal of steamed lobster with sushi on the side with ramen noodles and dumplings. The spread was good it was the best restaurant in Konoha the was no limit on expense the occasion was worth it. Naruto and Sakura discussed what there plans were for the future. Naruto was talking to Sakura about his enrollment in the academy this week and he would finish his ninja training at the academy. Sakura was happy to have Naruto in her class this year she had missed the blonde much in the five years he was gone.

"Naruto you must all ready know the basic jutsus in the academy by now."

"Your right Sakura i am all ready past that point in my ninja training." " Dad pushed me hard these past five years mastering my Sharingan and learning elemental manipulation." ."But my nature manipulation is not that all great at the moment.." "I mostly spent my time learning control of the Sharingan and taijutsu to give me a better fighting technique of my own."

"Dad taught me this great jutsu that only he and mom clan can do." "What is this great technique they taught Naruto?" asked Sakura. "The summoning technique dad taught me how to summon and sign a contract with dad Nin Dogs." "The pack my dad trained with Pakkun the talking pug are great for tracking and hunting nin, and there also make great pets."

"Wow" is all Sakura could say and think. Naruto had grown so much in the past five years. He was on a whole diffrent level than her or any other academy student excluding maybe Uchiha Sasuke. But Naruto was humble about his power and skill and this made Sakura fall in love with Naruto even more.

Naruto looked at Sakuras face and fell into a joyfull bliss that over took his body entirely. Naruto missed Sakura very much while in Suna. Naruto had met his fare share of young girls in Suna, but none of them held a candle to his beloved Sakura. Naruto did not know how he truly felt towards Sakura as a friend or more than that. Naruto was just glad to be with her and next to her. He missed her friendship that was it.

The dinner lasted about and hour and a half there had been much discussion between the adults. Naruto and Sakura enjoyed there time together catching up with one another. The two young babies Hana and Arashi had been quiet for most of the meal asleep in there baby baskets. There parents were quite happy there young babies had been perfect little angels until it was time to go home.

As the Haruno and Hatake families said there good byes out side the restaurant. Little Arashi and Hana screamed out in a large boom of crying disturbing many of the patrons inside the restaurant. "This is going to be a long restless night." Thought the adults.

The Harunos headed east and the Hatakes went west to there homes. As Naruto and Sakura said there good byes for the evening. Naruto stunned Sakura by giving her a good night kiss on her right cheek as she was about to leave. The kiss brought cherry red marks across Sakura face. As the Harunos made there way home Sakuras father Seisho teased his eldest daughter. " Were you saying good night to your boy friend Sakura?". This angered Sakura so much and until her mother told her husband to stop teasing her and gave him Hana to hold instead. " Dont listen to your father he dosen't know a thing, thats why it took him so long to make Jounin." said Keiko Haruno. This stung Seishos pride even more than any sonbon needle ever could. He thougth as he was trying to comfort little Hana to sleep as they went home.

Hatake Family:

As the Hatakes made there way home with a crying Arashi. They were suddenly stopped in there place by a kunai striking the ground. "What is the meaning of this?" screamed Kakashi in to the dark shadows. No response was heard. A wall of Kunai was sent directly towards Rin and the baby reacting to the attack Kakashi rushed infront of the attack towards his wife to only be knocked down by a round house kick to the face. As Naruto watched his father being kicked to the ground and his mother and baby brother in danger. Naruto insticintable activated his Sharingan to read the attack and prevent it from its killer intent upon his mother and brother.

As in slow motion Naruto could read the path the kunai were to hit and how fast. Naruto ran thru a series of hand seals screaming out earth style sand barrier. The hitting of the kunai against the sand barrier protected Rin and Arashi for the moment. But Nauto knew they werent out of danger yet.

As a dark figure in an ANBU mask rushed towards Naruto drawing a katana to attack him. The masked ANBU was faced with Naruto in a fighting stance. Narutos Three Tome Sharingan was reading every moment the ANBU took and thus blocking every attack headed his way.

The ANBU member noticing the failure of his attacks ran thru a series of hand seals Katon Grand Fireball jutsu. The powerful fire attack took Naruto by suprise, barely giving him the chance to raise his sand barrier as a last line of defense. When the fireball struck the sand barrier it turned the sand into broken shards of glass hitting the floor. Naruto was at the verge of losing control over his anger. When Kakashi regain his footing and charged the masked ANBU attacker only to be stopped by Uchiha Fugaku.

"Stop" is all Kakashi heard coming from the shadows. "That is enough Kakshi you are not in danger." said Fugaku and the angered Jounin. "What is the meaning of this Uchiha attacking my family?", "It's very simple Hatake i am just assesing my nephews skill level." "I wanted to see for myself how much he has progress over the last five years." "It was just a simple test no need to get mad." said the smiling Fugaku Uchiha.

"You said it just a test and there is no reason to get mad." "You bloody bastard if you ever pull a stunt like this ever again i will do to you what your son did to your clan." the angry Kakashi screamed out.  
"Rin how are you is the baby okay?" asked a concern Kakashi. "Naruto are you okay son?" "Yeah dad i am okay for the moment."

"What was the meaning of all of this?" asked Naruto. "The Uchihas just want to test your skill and power thats why they attacked us just now." answered Kakashi. "Dame Uchihas why in the hell do they pull stuff like this?" wondered Naruto.

"I swear i will never be a Uchiha and that is a promise i will live by." said an angered and flustered Naruto.

Authors Note: Sorry for not updating as often as i used to. Been busy all this week so i will only update a chapter a week at best. Made the chapter a little longer so hope fully it will not get to hard to read or understand. Hope you enjoyed the little added bonuses in the chapter. Read and Review as often as possible i enjoy reading your comments and ideas on the story so again read and review all are welcomed. 


	13. First Day

The ones without love

The life a Jinchiruki

Disclamer: Dont own Naruto

Ch 13 First Day

It was monday morning in Konoha the first day of school for Naruto. Naruto woke at the crack of dawn to get ready for his first day of school. Naruto was excited to go to school in Konoha finally he would get to spend some time with his best friend Sakura Haruno. Naruto ran out of his room screaming "its time to get up, its time to get up" screamed Naruto all around the small apartment they were all still leaving in.

As Naruto ran around screaming the noise awoke his mother with an irritated look on her face. "Naruto shut up its five in the morning" screamed Rin at the hyper blonde running around. "But mom i have to get ready for school now or i am going to be late on my first day."

"Naruto school does not start until eight in the morning, there is still alot of time before school starts so go back to sleep" Rin asked her son. "Okay mom" said Naruto with a quiet voice. As Naruto made his way back to his room all he could remember from the previous night was the attack of the masked ANBU ninja that kept playing in his head. Over and over the image of the ANBU ninja rushing at his mom and baby brother kept him from sleeping all night long.

The fact that the whole reason that his parents and brother were put in danger, was just to test his abilities as a shinobi by none other than his uncle Uchiha Fugaku. It angered Naruto so much that because of who his birth parents were his mom, dad and baby brother were now in danger. Naruto cursed the blood that flowed in his veins and what was inside of him.

"Why was i born an Uchiha and why the hell did they seal Kyuubi into me why me?" Naruto screamed out loudly in his mind.

"Shut up" Naruto heard deep within his subconcious mind.

"What the hell was that thought Naruto."

Naruto did not hear a resonse to his question he just kept pondering what would happen to him in the future. As the hour went by the clock marked the hour as six thirty in the morning. There was some rustilng sounds coming from the bedroom next to Naruto room. Rin and Kakashi were getting up to get there day started of as best as possible.

Kakashi got ready to head to the Hokage Tower to speak about what had happened the previous night to them. The routine went fine Rin got breakfast ready fed little Arashi. Naruto and Kakashi got dressed and ate breakfast and headed out the door to go to the academy and Narutos first day of school.

Rin waved good bye and told her son and husband to have a good day and not to worry about her and Arahsi. As father and son made there way to the ninja academy there was a large crowd of parents and children outside the entrance of the school.

Naruto was excited to see so many children outside the doors of the school this will be a lot of fun thougth Naruto. Naruto had never seen so many children going to school in Suna. There were never this many students in my old school thougth Naruto to himself.

"Naruto do you know were your class is and who your teacher is?" asked Kakashi.

"Not really dad all i know the teachers name is Iruka Umino."

"Then how do you plan on finding your class room if you dont know the number of your class Naruto" sighted loudly Kakashi.

As both father and son found this to be so troublesome they were suprised to be approched from behind by none other than Harutno Sakura.

"Morning Naruto-kun and Kakashi-san" greeted a blushing Sakura.

"Hello Sakura" greeted Kakashi

"Hello Sakura-chan" greeted a grinning Naruto.

"Can you help us Sakura were trying to find Narutos class room but we dont know the number."

"That's not a problem Kakashi-san, who is the teacher assigned to Naruto-kun."

"Well Narutos teacher is Iruka Umino do you know his class room number Sakura."

"Yes i do Kakashi-san he is my teacher." said a smiling Sakura Haruno.

"Yeepy" cried out Naruto at the piece of information he had just heard that Sakura will be in the same class as him.

This little out cry brougth attention to the loud blonde from the other students and parents alike. "Then i will leave Naruto in your hands Sakura is that okay?".

"That will be fine Kakashi-san" answered Sakura.

As Kakashi noded at Sakura and Naruto in aknowledment he jumped to nearest tree and headed to the Hokage tower to talk to Sarutobi-sama about what had happened last night with the Uchiha.

As Sakura and Naruto waved good bye to Kakashi they began to talk about what happened last night. "Naruto what happened to you last night with the Uchihas."

"Well Sakura the was a masked ANBU ninja attacked us when we were coming back from dinner." "The masked shinobi attacked mom and arashi, dad was attacked by Uchiha Fugaku and the masked ninja attacked mom directly until i got in his way and stopped him."

"But what really got us angry was the fact that it was all a test to see how much my abilities had grown over the last five years."

"Wow Naruto-kun that sounds just awful." "There may be a small problem when you get to class today Naruto-kun."

"What would that problem be Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto intrigued.

"Well Naruto-kun, Sasuke Uchiha is in our class to."

"What?" said an aggrivated Naruto.

"Im sorry Naruto, but Sasuke is in our class. Don't worry so much about it i promise it wount be so bad."

"All right Sakura i believe you, as long i am in class with you it wount be so bad."

"Now Naruto lets get to class before were late and get in trouble."

The two of them rushed thru the halls of the academy to get to there respective class room were the class awaited them.

As they came into class they were seated on the upper row of desks next to the window to the far right. The kids noticed the new blonde in the class and assumed he was a new student no body knew about. But Sakuras friends Ino, Ten Ten and Hinata knew who the blonde blue eyed boy was. The girls just giggled amongst themselves confusing the other children as to what they were laughting at.

Iruka noticed the commotion that was takeing place in his class and wanted to know what it was.

"Okay students what is all the commotion about?" asked Iruka in a calm voice.

"There is a new kid in the class" screamed all the students at once.

As Iruka looked up at the blonde boy seeting next to the pink haired beauty he remembered thats right that there was a new student in the class. "Hey there come down here an introduce yourself to the class" said Iruka happily.

"Yes sensei" replied Naruto.

"Everyone this is Uzamaki Hatake Naruto." "He is our new student he will be joining us for the rest of the semester"  
"Okay Naruto tells us a bit about yourself."

"Yes sensei"

"My name is Uzamaki Hatake Naruto nice to meet you all." "My father is Hatake Kakashi, my mother is Hatake Inuzuka Rin and my baby brother is Hatake Inuzuka Arashi."

"Questions any one? asked Iruka sensei.

"Yes i have a question" asked none other than Sasuke Uchiha. "Where have you been for the past five years Naruto?" asked a coey Sasuke.

"Well if you must know were i have been for the past five years Uchiha." said Naruto with an angry glare. "I was in Suna with my father and mother for the last five years going to school in the Suna academy."

"So that makes you a Suna Shinobi? asked Kiba Inuzuka the dog boy.

"No i am not a Suna shinobi, i was born in Konoha, but had to move to Suna because of a mission my father was assigned by the Hokage."

"So Naruto do you have any one special to you here in Konoha?" asked Ino with a smirk on her face.

"Why yes i do i have some special here in Konoha, my family." When Naruto finished saying what he said he looked up at Sakura and noticed she was frowning in sadness. Quickly noticing his mistake Naruto quickly said "Oh there is of course my dearest and best friend in the world Haruno Sakura."

And with that last statement Sakura began to blush deep cherry red all over her face. Trying to hide her face Sakura quickly looked over at Naruto blushing bright red at him. Immediately the class started saying "Uhhhhh" at the two young shinobi in training.

Naruto felt really embarresed by what the class was insinuating about him and Sakura likeing one another. But in truth the class was right they liked each other a lot.

"Okay calm down class, that is enough for now, does any one have any more questions for Naruto?"

"Yes i have one question Iruka Sensei" "What type of training did you receive in Suna Naruto-sama? asked Hyuuga Hinata."

"Wow Hinata you dont have to be so formal with me just call me Naruto."

"The type of training i receive in Suna was basic academy training as all of you. But i received training in sand and wind techniques." "I also got some training from my friend Kankuro in puppet mastery that is a special technique only found in Suna."

"So, Naruto that puts you up in a pretty high level for an academy student" asked Iruka.

"I guess so Iruka sensei" replied Naruto.

After introductions were over with Iruka told Naruto to return to his seat and open there books to page one hundred the history of the Hokages of Konoha and there deeds. The class just said "awwwww" all at once. "This is going to be a long day thoutgh Iruka."

The day went as usual nothing but boring classes filled with nothing more than lecture and some kunai practice outside. As the bell rang for lunch Naruto burst out the door followed by Sakura right behind him. Naruto simply asked "whats for lunch?".

"Well Naruto what did your mom pack you for lunch?".

"Ahh mom didn't pack any thing for me for lunch."

"Its okay Naruto-kun you can share my lunch with me. It will be like a little picnic, how does that sound to you?".

"That sounds great Sakura-chan."

As Naruto and Sakura were setting themselves up for lunch under the big oak tree with the swing outside of the academy they were approched by Sakuras friends Ino, Ten Ten and Hinata.

"Hi Sakura and Naruto" said the group of girls at them, "Can we join you" asked Ino evily smirking.

"Sure thing why not" said Naruto.

"Dame it Naruto now we won't get to spend any time alone with you" said inner Sakura.

As the five of them were settling in for there lunch they were being watched by none other than Uchiha Sasuke and Inuzuka Kiba. Kiba was curious to find out what did Naruto mean about his mother being Inuzuka Rin that puzzled the dog boy to no end.

Sasuke Uchiha wanted to learn the extent of his cousins power and capabilities as instructed by his father Uchiha Fugaku.

Authors Note: I am ending the chapter here. Next chapter be out in a week so enjoy while you still can. I have been writting this story almost every week. But i am getting less and less reviews what gives you guys. I thought people actually liked the story and its about to get to the good part.

When Naruto and Sakura join team seven and there relaitonship goes thru some pretty funny adventures.


	14. The Fight

The ones without love The life a Jinchiruki

Disclamer: Dont own Naruto

Chapter 14 The Fight

Uchiha Vs Hatake

As Naruto and Sakura were eating their lunch with Ino, Ten Ten and Hinata enjoying there conversation. There was a set of black eyes staring at them from the top of a tree. Naruto immediately noticed that some one was sneaking around them observing there conversation and there movements. Naruto jumped into the air and screamed " come out of the bush i can sense you".

Sasuke fearing that he was spotted by Naruto. Was releaved when a small yipping white puppy and Inuzuka Kiba came out and said. "Okay you found me out."

"What is the meaning of this?" "Why are you stalking us?" asked Naruto with an angry glare at the young Inuzuka.

"I just wanted to ask you a simple question." said Kiba.

"Well what is the question you want to ask me dog boy." said Naruto with an attitude at Kiba.

"The question is about your mom in particular. said Kiba.

"What about my mom?" asked Naruto.

"You said your mom is Inuzuka Rin right."

"Yes" answered Naruto.

"Well then that means you and i are family Naruto" said Kiba with a smile on his face.

"I guess it does" said Naruto.

"Well Inuzuka Rin is my aunt she is my mothers younger sister." said Kiba.

"I never really knew much about mom and dads families other than dads family was all dead" said Naruto with a heavy hearth.

"I am so sorry Naruto-kun" said a sad Haruno Sakura at her favorite person in the world.

"Well Kiba would you like to join us for lunch?" asked a happy grinning Naruto.

"That would be great" replied Kiba "Arph Arph" replied Kibas small companion Akamaru.

As the group of four girls and two boys and a small puppy continued to have there combined lunches together asking questions about one anothers lives and intrests getting to know one another better. Naruto still felt the feeling that he was being watched by none other than his blood cousin Uchiha Sasuke. As Sakura kept getting closer and closer to Naruto asking him about his adventures in Suna and his friends, she got to know Naruto even better as she had wanted for the past five years.

Naruto made a great impression on Ino. Ten Ten, Hinata and Kiba as well. The group of kids really started to like Naruto the way he was always grinning a happy face and how he always made them smile and feel happy when ever around him.

As the lunch hour was nearly up, the school clock was about to strike noon when came flying straigth at the group of academy students as they were having there lunch. The kunai striked in the middle of the group strinking the lunch box of none other than Haruno Sakura. The young shinobi in training were scared, but on the alert.

They all wondered if they were under attack or was it just a prank pulled by one of the other students. As Naruto reached into his pockets he pulled out three plastic kunai that he had made in his spare time to train with around Arashi in safety.

Naruto launched the three plastic kunai at the tree above them striking there target precisely. As the three kunai hit there target at great speed and accuracy the group of kids on the play ground expected to see a dead body hit the ground. In surprise the only thing that fell out of the tree was none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

The three kunai had struck him with great force in his face and gut knocking him down on his butt in front of the whole academy.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Naruto with such anger that it scared Akamaru into yelping.

"I am just trying to see how strong you have become Uchiha Naruto."

"You dare strike my friends and endanger them just to see how strong i am".

"Yes" said Sasuke.

As all the students around them heard the commotion and the conversation that went between the blond and raven haired boy. The students murmered between them "that new kid is an Uchiha". Sakura's friends Ino, Ten Ten, Hinata and Kiba were equally as shocked to hear that the young blond was an Uchiha.

"How many times have i told you Uchihas i am not one of you i am a Hatake" answered Naruto with an angry glare in his face.

"You can deny being an Uchiha all you want Naruto, but your still one of us." said Sasuke with a smirk on his face.

"So Uchiha Sasuke you and your father want to see my true strength then here we go."

"Shadow clone jutsu"

As a dozen Narutos appeared out of no where. Sasuke took a fighting stance preparing himself for a comming attack. As the army of Narutos charged at sasuke with great speed trying to tackle to the ground the young Uchiha. Sasuke only smirked and activated his three tome Sharingan.

"You actually think a lame jutsu like that can defeat me" said Sasuke with a smirk on his face.

As the Sharingan tracked the movements of the clones and easily Sasuke doged and countered attacked the clones one by one. Sasuke failed to realize that there were only eleven Narutos attacking him. The real Naruto had used on of his fathers favorite techniques.

"Earth Style Earth Burial"

As Sasuke landed on the ground after being attacked in the air by three Naruto clones a hand appeared from the ground grabbing the Uchiha by the ankle and buring him neck deep in the ground. The young Uchiha Sasuke tried to get himself out of the hole he was buried in.

He only heard a laughing Naruto taunting him from a top of a tree.

"So my lame Shadow clone Jutsu could not defeat an Uchiha huh?" asked a laughing Naruto.

"Get me out of here you dobe" recipricated Uchiha Sasuke.

As Sasuke was finishing his comment the bell rang indicating that lunch was over. The whole of the school was in shock at how easily Naruto had managed to defeat an Uchiha with an activated Three Tome Sharingan so easily. As the commotion on out side of the school attracted the attention of the chunnin instructors to come out and examine what had happened.

"Okay what is going on out here?" asked Iruka sensei.

"Nothing much" said Naruto from a top the tree.

As Iruka looked around he saw the kunai inbedded in the lunch box and saw Uchiha Sasukes head sticking out of the ground.

What is the meaning of all of this?" said Iruka with a serious tone in his voice.

As Naruto was about to answer the question he was cut off by his beloved Haruno Sakura.

"Well Iruka sensei we were having lunch together here under the tree the six of us." "When all of a sudden a kunai landed straight into my lunch box."

"Then Iruka sensei Uchiha Sasuke challanged Naruto to a fight and Naruto ended up buring him in the ground."

"But how, did Naruto bury Sasuke into the ground?" wondered Iruka sensei.

"Thats easy said Naruto i used a Jutsu".

"What kind of jutsu is it Naruto?" wondered Iruka Umino.

"The jutsu i used sensei was an Earth Style Earth Burial technique my dad taugth me."

"But thats at least a Chunin or Jounin level jutsu." "How can a mere academy student use such an advanced technique." kept asking himself Umino Iruka.

As the proplexed Chunin tought about what had just happened he told all of his students back to class now. As the mob of students made there way back to class Iruka helped Sasuke out of the hole he found himself buried in.

As Irukas class were all seated waiting for there sensei to return they all looked at Naruto with amazement at what had just happened a few minutes earlier. There were many fan girls of the young Uchiha staring holes thru the young blonde Hatake at the humiliation he had just commited against there beloved Uchiha Sasuke. There stares and glares at Naruto were met with angry glares of the young Blondes own fan club comprised of none other than Sakura Haruno.

"Don't you all dare look at my Naruto-kun like that" said inner Sakura.

As Naruto welcomed all of the attention he was receving from the other students on his first day. He was shocked at what happened next to him on his first day of school. As Iruka and Sasuke made there way back to class every one started to calm down except for the moody Uchiha who was just humiliated by none other than the new kid in class his name Uzamaki Hatake Naruto.

The school day came to a close at three oclockc. The students were dismissed an given assigments to be completed that night to be turned in the next day as homework. All the kids showed there annoyance for being given homework on the first day of school fot that week.

As Naruto made his way out of class he was joined by his new friends Ino, Ten Ten, Hinata and Kiba and Akamaru. The group of kids made there way out of school and into the main road in Konoha village making there way to there perspective houses. In silence they walked together as each one of them reached there particular destination only waving good bye at there new friend Naruto Uzamakin Hatake.

After finally the last of the group left and said good bye to Naruto and Sakura leaving them alone. Sakura immediately grabbed Naruto by the hand and dragged him to the forest were she would suprise the young blonde academy student out of his mind.

Sakura Haruno planted a big kiss on the lips of Uzaamki Naruto and just said "thank you Naruto-kun for protectin me from Sasuke Uchiha". And with that said a blushing Haruno Sakura said good bye at a red faced blushing drooling blonde boy named Uzamaki Hatake Nartuo to pull himself together after receiving his first kiss from the girl he had loved since the age of three years old his beloved Sakura-Chan.

Authors Note: Sorry for not up dating the story as promised. My internet connection has been down since Saturday. So i hope you enjoyed the chapter read and review and tell me what you thougt about the story so far. 


	15. The Future

The ones without love The life of a Jinchiruki

Disclamer: Dont own Naruto

Ch 15 The Future

As Naruto made his way back to the Hatake compound with a huge smile on his face after what had happened to him in the forest just a few minutes earlier. The kiss that Naruto had just received from his beloved Haruno Sakura.

The young blue eyed boy made his way into his home were he was greated by none other than his mother Inuzuka Hatake Rin holding his baby brother Hatake Arashi.

"Hi son how was your first day of school?" asked Rin.

"It was great?" was the only reply Rin received from her son Naruto.

"Why are you so happy Naruto?" asked Rin with a quizzical look on her face.

"Oh no particular reason mom." "I am just so happy to be back home here in Konoha with my old friends." said Naruto.

Rin could tell that her son was not being all straigth foward with her. The young blonde kept his big grinning smile all day, but unknown to Rin why Naruto was so happy that very first day of school. Naruto made his way to his room without saying any thing more to his mom about what had really happened just a few minutes earlier in the forest between him and Haruno Sakura.

Rin kept thinking to herself "what is that boy up to. As young Hatake Arashi began to cry for his mother to give him some attention as well.

"Im comming Arashi don't cry" was all Rin said to her baby son as her husband Hatake Kakashi made his way into there home.

"How was your day honey." Rin asked."It was just another typical day for me." "i told the Hokage what happened to us last night."

"So what did the Hokage said sweety." asked Rin

"The Hokage just told me he will talk to Uchiha FUgaku and repremand the Uchia from carrying on any more attacks on us."

"So is that all the Hokage is going to do about it." replied Rin with anger in her eyes.

"Thats all the Hokage can do about it." "The Uchihas have the protection of the Konoha council."

"Rin is Naruto home yet i need to talk to him about something." asked Kakashi.

"Yes he just got back from the Academy he went up stairs, i will get him."

"Naruto get down here your dad wants to talk to you." screamed Rin.

"It's okay i will go talk to him in private." replied Kakashi to his wife.

Kakashi made his way thru the compound until he reached his son room and knocked on the door trying to get access to the room.

"Naruto may i come in" asked Kakashi.

"Come on in Dad."

"Naruto i need to talk to you about the situation with the Uchihas and the way were going to deal with them."

"Dad i got attacked by Sasuke Uchiha today at school."

"What did you do Naruto?"

"I just used my shadow clone jutsu and your Earth Burial jutsu to teach him a lesson on what the Hatake clan can do."

"That is good son." "But i don't want you over doing it if possible."

"Why is that Dad?" asked Naruto.

"Because then the Uchihas will be after us even more to acquire you into the clan."

"Naurto from now on i will train you every day until you graduate the academy."

"We will concentrate your training on the mastery of your Sharingan and all the techniques i have developed with the Sharinga."

"That sounds great to me Dad" said a smilling Naruto.

"So son how was your first day at the academy?"

"It was pretty intresting." said a blushing Naruto.

As Naruto was talking to his father Hatake Kakashi. Down the road in the Uchiha compound Fugaku was talking to his son Uchiha Sasuke.

"So Sasuke how did Naruto do on your little test?"

"He did quite well father, he managed to beat me in three moves without even activating his Sharingan at all."

"That is good news to hear son." "For soon he will be part of the clan and together we will take down your brother Itachi and rebuild the Uchiha clan back to its glory."

"Now son you will begin a new training regime to increase your power and chakra." "You were defeated to easily by Uzamaki Hatake Naruto."

"Even tho he is an Uchiha by blood. Your are the son of the leader of the Uchiha clan for there you must be the most powerful."

As Sasuke and Fugaku discussed the situation of Naruto and Sasuke training. Uchiha Mikoto over heard what her husband and son were talking about pertaining to the future of Uzamaki Hatake Naruto. She became worried that what they would do to her poor young nephew and her sisters only son.

"I must help Naruto realise that he is an Uchiha and bring him into the clan by his own accord and not by force." said Mikoto Uchiha.

As the plotting in the Uchiha compound was takeing place accross town on the East side of Konoha a pink haired academy student by the name of Haruno Sakura was thinking about what had taken place a few hours earlier between her and Naruto.  
She could not stop thinking about her first kiss with her beloved Naruto-kun. As Sakura strolled around in her house blushing a crimson red in her face. Her mother asked her what she was thinking about and why was she so red.

Sakura only managed to say "it's nothing mom im just thinking about something that happened to me today."

"What would that be?" asked Sakuras mom Haruno Keiko.

"Oh nothing major mom only me and my beloved had our first kiss."

"So you and Naruto had your first kiss today." said Haruno Keiko.

"Yes we did mom."

And with that a very happy Haruno Keiko left her daughters room to attend to her baby daugther Haruno Hana.

In a dark cave in River country stood nine black robed shinobi. The leader Itachi Uchiha, Deidara, Kisame Hoshikagi, Sasori, Kakazu,  
Hidan, Zetsu and Pein were all gathered around a large nine eyed statue with bound hadnds and feet were they were having a conversation regarding the extraction of the nine tailed Bijuu demons and how soon they will begin there plans.

Back in Konoha

A week had passed since Sasuke had attacked Naruto during lunch in the academy. Sasuke had not said or done any thing to Naruto since his father had ordered him not to engage Naruto in combat any more. Things between Naruto and Sakura were begining to be come more serious between the two of them since there kiss. Naruto had become very popular amongs his new friends Ino, Ten Ten, Hinata,  
Kiba and Sakura. Naruto had managed to make new aquaintances he met thru his new friends. Thru Ino Naruto met Shikamaru Nara and Chouji.  
Thru Ten Ten he met Neji Hyuuga and Rock Lee. Thru Hinata Naruto met Aburame Shino it had been a long and prosperous week for Naruto he had made new friends in Konoha.

Back in Suna Gaara, Temari and Kankuro remebered there old friend Naruto and wondered what he was up to in Konoha.

As the school day was coming to a close Iruka sensei dismissed his class and did not assigned them any homework over the weekend. Many of the kids were ecstadic at the mention of no homework over the weekend. What none of the students knew was that Umino Iruka and Mitarashi Anko had dinner plans that very evening.

Iruka was more than happy to spend some time with his beloved Anko-chan that he dismissed the class early that friday afternoon. As the class made there way out of the class into the court yard of the academy. Naruto and Sakura were talking to one another close hand in hand about what they were going to do this weekend. As Naruto and Sakura were leaving the courtyard of the academy Naruto realized he had left behind one of his note books in the classtoom and was going to retrieve it.

As Naruto made his way thru the halls of the academy and was about to open the door to Iruka senseis class when he heard a commotion coming from the class room as Naruto slowly opened the door he was suprised at what he saw.

There in the class room was Iruka sensei and his girlfriend Anko Mitarashi making out in the middle of his desk. Naruto was more than shocked at what was going on in the room. Naruto could not believe that Iruka sensei had it in him to be so bold and have a make out session in the middle of day in the academy.

"Do you think any one will come in and see us like this." said Umino Iruka.

"Ahh don't worry so much Iruka-kun no one will see us". "And if they do let them enjoy the sight." said Anko with a devilish grin on her face.

"Okay i suppose." said a very worried Iruka.

As Naruto was watching with a puzzled look at what his sensei and his mom and dads friend Anko were doing. when all of a sudden from down the hall Haruno Sakura came in screaming "Naruto-kun were are you."

As the Sakura spotten Naruto in the doorway to Irukas class. She wondered what was keeping her beloved blond so long to get his note book when saw him starring at something with intrest in the class room. She slowly approched him from behind and put her arms around her precious Naruto-kun. When all of a sudden Naruto jumped up startled at being hugged from behind suprising him causing him to fall with Sakura hugging him from behind and crashing to the floor of the class room surprising both Iruka and Anko.

"What is the meaning of this?" screamed out Anko at the two young academy students.

"I was just getting my note book." said Naruto in a low voice.

"I knew it we were going to get caught." said Iruka with a very scared face.

"Pipe down Iruka nothing happened here right?" said Anko at the two young academy students.

"Yes maam" said both Naruto and Sakura in unison.

As both scared kids grabbed Narutos notebook and ran out of the class room for there dear lives.

"What was going on in there Naruto-kun?" asked a curious Sakura.

"Ohh iruka sensei and Anko-chan were making out in senseis desk that all." said a blushing Naruto.

What Naruto had just said made Sakuras face light up with a big brigth red tomato.

"Ohh Naruto-kun your so cheesy." said Sakura with thoughts of making out with Naruto running thru her mind.

"Shaa said inner Sakura at the thought of making out with Naruto."

Authours Note: Ending the chapter here its more of a filler chapter and a few good laughs. Next chapter Naruto receives more advanced training and get to graduate the academy and get assigned a team. Enjoy the chapter. 


	16. Chidori

The ones without love The life of a Jinchiruki

Disclamer: Dont own Naruto

Ch 16 Chidori

As Naruto and Sakura ran out of the academy with brigth red blushes on there faces at what they just had seen in the class room were Iruka and Anko were caught making out with one another in the class room of Iruka Umino. Naruto and Sakura were affraid for there lives that Iruka may try to silence them by falling them from becoming shinobi. Or that Anko Mitarashi the snake mistress may come after them and disspose of them in the most horrendous ways imaginable to the two young shinobi in training.

Iruka thougth his goose was cooked now if his students were to say any thing of what had happened in the class room his teaching career was as good as over for him. The fear could be seen in Iruka's face as he pondered diffrent possibilies of what would happen to him if the parents of the kids and the Hokage learned about his shananigans with Anko that day.

"Ohh Iruka stop worring so much i doubt that those kids would even care to tell any one about us making out in your class room".

"They looked like there were hugging one another when they hit the floor","maybe they were looking for an empty room to do the same thing we were doing?" said Anko with a mischievious grin on her face.

The idea of being seen by Naruto and Sakura scared Iruka to new levels of fear for the chunnin instructor, but to the special jounin Anko Mitarashi the thrill of being caught was just to exciting for her.

"Iruka-kun do you think we could possibly go to dinner now i am getting very hungry." said Anko to Iruka in a very seductive voice.

"Sure thing Anko-chan as soon as we speak to Naruto and Sakura." said a scared Iruka.

"You're no fun Iruka-kun." said Anko with a pout on her face.

Iruka wanted to catch up to Naruto and Sakura to talk to them about they had just seen in the class room, between him and his girlfriend.  
In fear that they would get him fired if they told there parents. As both kids were running from the academy at top speed to escape the potential harm that would come to them if Anko or Iruka wanted them to be quiet about the little incident they both had just witnessed.

"sakura-chan let's hed to my house there we will be safe from either Iruka sensei or his crazy girlfriend Anko." "There both friends of my mom and dad and i thought they would harm or threaten us in front of either one of them."

"Okay Naruto-kun." replied Sakura with a blush on her face as she ran the image of the adults making out in her mind.

"Wish it was us doing that instead of them." thought inner Sakura to her self.

As both Sakura and Naruto ran thru the main street thru Konoha and into the secluded Uchiha clan district they ran into none other than. Uchiha Mikoto and her young four year old daughter Uchiha Mia.

Naruto was astonished to run into them at this point. Instinctivly Naruto was prepared to be attacked at any minute by the woman or Sasuke from behing. But thanks to the training Naruto received in Suna, he hid his fears well without revealing and anxiety at the present situation in fronnt of him at the moment.

What came next shocked Naruto to the very core of his being and his beliefs of what his blood family were really like towards him.

"Hello Naruto-kun" said Narutos aunt Mikoto Uchiha at the young blonde.

"Hi" said little Uchiha Mia at her cousin.

"How have you been my young nephew it has been years since i have seen you." said Mikoto Uchiha.

"What are you getting at lady?" said Naruto with a serious face.

"What do you mean Naruto?" said Mikoto with a shocked expression.

"Why are you being so nice to me right now, were is Sasuke popping out to attack me."

"Why would i want to attack one of my own family." said Mikoto.

"Because your an UChiha and thats all Uchihas have done to me and my clan so far."

"What do you mean your clan your an Uchiha Naruto."

"I am not an Uchiha i am a Hatake." said a very proud Naruto.

"Do you know who i am Naruto." asked Mikoto.

"Yeah your Sasuke and Itachis mom right." replied Naruto.

"Yes i am but i am also your aunt Naruto."

"How can you be my aunt?" asked Naruto.

"Your mother was Uchiha Mia my older sister." replied Mikoto.

"Your my moms sister."

"Yes i am Naruto and this is your little cousin Mia Uchiha."

"Say hello Mia he is your cousing Naruto."

"Hi Naruto i am Mia Uchiha nice to meet you." said four year old Mia Uchiha.

Naruto thought to himself can i trust them here and now or are they trying to pull some trick on me to let my guard down.  
No i better play it smart and play along. thought Naruto.

"Hi there i am Hatake Uzamaki Naruto nice to meet you."

"And this is my lovely friend Haruno Sakura." said Naruto.

"It is an honor to make your acquaintance maam." said Sakura as she bowed down her head in respect.

"It is a pleasure to meet one of my nephews friends."

Naruto could not stand the idea of letting this woman call him nephew and treat him like family after all the Uchiha had done to him in the past couple of days.

But Naruto bit his tounge and said nothing but "good bye Mikoto Uchiha and Mia have a nice day."

"Oh Naruto you don't have to be so formal with us we are family after all." said Mikoto to Naruto.

"Naruto before you go i must apologize for Sasuke and Fugaku, they are fools only thinking of the clan and its reputation"  
"I dont want to force you to be part of the clan if you dont want to be, but i want to tell you about your mother if you would like."

"Actually i would want to know something about my mom and dad if you could tell me."

"That would be fine Naruto i can tell you any thing you want to know about your parents i can tell."

"Thanks Mrs. Uchiha we must now be takeing off."

"Come on Sakura-chan we must go now before Iruka sensei and Anko catch up to us and goodness knows what they will do to us."

"Hai Naruto-kun." said Sakura.

As Sakura and Naruto ran into the Hatake Compound they were met by Kakashi in the middle of the court yard looking over the pair and letting his imagination run wild about what his son and his little pink haired girlfriend were up to now.

"Naruto i must talk to you right now."

"About what dad?"

"Its about your training now." said kakashi.

"What type of training are we talking about dad?" asked a curious Naruto.

"Its time for you to learn the ultimate technique of the Hatake clan."

"And what is that ultimate technique called Father?"

"Chidori" was all Kakashi said to his son.

"And how will i master this technique dad."

"Easy son you will learn to use your Sharingan to master my technique and all i know son."

"Sakura would you like to join my wife and gain some ninja training from her if you like."

Sakura though over what Kakashi had just told her about being trained by Rin. it would mean spending alot of time with the Hatake family and more time with Naruto-kun. And Sakura answer was easy to figure out before she would say any thing "yes".

"Thats great Sakura you will train with my wife in her speciality medical ninja ninjutsu how does it sound to you." asked Kakashi.

"It sounds great Hatake-san." said Sakura at her future father in law she thought.

"But before you do any thing go ask your parents to make sure you have there blessing." said Kakashi.

"Yes Hatake-san i will ask my parents about your proposal sir."

"Thats great Sakura-chan we will learn new jutsu and get to spend more time together." said Naruto.

Poor boy is all Kakashi could think to himself. Becuase Kakashi new that his son would not spend as much time with Sakura as he would like to. This new training regime will be more brutal and harder than every thing i have made you go thru son.  
Thats all Kakashi could think as he was smiling at his son and friend Sakura.

Authors Note: I will end this chapter here it will be a couple of more chapters before the teams are assigned and there jounins selected.  
But i will be a good choice with the teams you will all be surprised. 


End file.
